The Unknown Self
by Amethystnight88
Summary: Unknowing what he is going to find out, not only about himself but about what's really out there, he leaves. To defeat Voldemort Harry will learn he is not who he thought himself to be, does that change who he IS? Light Slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**AN-**This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written. Constructive criticism is welcomed just be civil about it. If you find any mistake please point them out and I'll do what I can to fix them. It has been awhile since I read the Harry Potter books and I missed a lot of the later seasons episodes of Smallville, so I apologize if I get any of my facts wrong. I also do not know if I'll be able to finish this fic, I'll need lots of encouragement.

**This will eventually be a crossover of Harry Potter and Smallville**.

**This is Slash, Male/Male, Don't like don't read. The only slash Pairing right now is Harry/Draco and I think they are the only one I'm going to make. It's going to be light slash, I don't think I can write anything heavy, if I do I'll put a warning and change the rating**.

The first part takes place in the Harry Potter Universe then it goes to the Smallville universe.

Right now I have no set plot, so any suggestions are welcomed. The only thing I have so far mostly follows the last Harry Potter book, though I'm not going to write the whole thing over, some things will be different, and there will be time jumps until I get to the part where the story really starts. I'll need lots of help from you readers. Any ideas you have and I mean **ANY at all**, I want you to tell me please. you never know I might use it, and I'll give you credit for it as well.

Disclaimer. I don not own Harry Potter or Smallville, I make no profit off of this and it is purely for entertaining purposes.

* * *

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking over the summer. Thinking about Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort, the war, his parents, friends, and many other such things. Sirius was dead and he blamed himself, he was the one who went to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, he was the one who believed Kreacher, mostly it was his decision that put everyone in danger and got Sirius killed, and the others injured. Dumbledore was dead, killed right in front of him and there was nothing he could do, realizing that he needed to change, needed to start thinking before running into something, embrace that Slytherin side of him, that few if any of the others knew about. Start getting stronger, so he could protect the others better.

Harry was sitting on his bed waiting for the stroke midnight, Draco was lying next to him in a light sleep. When he turn to the clock it was 10:53, over an hour to go. He had his potions book laying open in his lap working on his potions essay. Hermione would be proud all his other summer work was already done, and the potions essay would be done soon. Next to his bed Hedwig was in her cage hooting softly, while his trunk was packed and ready for when he would leave later that night. When he woke that morning Harry had received a letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank telling him they would like him to come in, in regards to his parents and Sirius' wills.

He had two inches left to do on his essay, taking a break he pushed the parchment to the side and glanced at the clock it read 11:27 pm. He was thinking about waking Draco up but he looked so peaceful.

_I'll let him sleep for a little longer._

He started thinking about how Draco was here with him now.

Flashback

_Halloween Sixth Year_

_Harry needed to get away. Hermione and Ron where always together now and though he was happy for them he couldn't be around them all the time, they were constantly snogging each other, it didn't matter where they were or who was around. Like now they were snogging in the Gryffindor common room late for the feast, not caring at all. Harry himself didn't want to go down to the feast, because Ginny had stated to bother him again, she just doesn't understand._

_"I don't feel anything more for her than a sisterly feeling, and it's too dangerous to be in a relationship. It was a mistake getting together with her in the first place. I wish I had figured out my feelings before all this happened."_

_Walking along the second floor corridor Harry heard sobbing coming from Moaning Murtles bathroom, but it didn't sound like it was coming from Murtle._

_Stepping into the bathroom I saw a figure with a head of platinum blond hair, arms wrapped around their legs. I recognized the figure right away._

_"Malfoy what are you doing here?"_

_He slowly looked up trying to wipe the tears from his face before I seen them, but it was a lost cause. It was pretty obvious that he was crying with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face._

_"What do you want Potter?"_

_"I asked what you were doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing." was Malfoys snobbish reply though the snobbishness was lost with his current appeal._

_"well I ask you first."_

_"what are you Potter five?"_

_"I could say the same thing to you Malfoy." Malfoy flushed crimson in embarrassment._

_End Flashback_

After that the two of them talked_. _Malfoy explain what the Dark Lord wanted him to do how he had threatened him with his mother. How he didn't know what to do not, wanting to go to Dumbledore for several reason mostly because he didn't trust him though.

_I remember him asking me if I would defeat Voldemort_, _looking me in the eye with this determined look in his eye. I didn't no how to respond to that look so I said the only thing I could at the time "Yes" with an equally determined look in my eye. After that he said he would follow me and only me to make sure I followed through on my promise. I was very confused at the time, but eventually we became friends and as time moved on more than friends. Ron and Hermione had no clue they were to busy with each other_. _Ginny kept trying to find out where I kept going in my free time, thinking I was in a secret relationship. Well I guess she wasn't really wrong. But it wasn't until Valentines day that we got together. I was having trouble figuring out my feeling and had been ignoring Draco for about a month. Now thinking back I imagine Draco was struggling with his own emotion at the time or he would have confronted me sooner_. _When he finally did I just blurted out not even knowing what I was saying if he would go to Hogsmeade with me on a date. He had this stunned look on his face, I think it was one of the last things he expected me to say. I didn't even wait for an answer and just left him standing there while I fled to the common room. The whole week following that incident I was freaking out and avoiding him again. It was valentines day the morning before the Hogsmeade trip when he literally attacked me. He later said he tried all the other ways to get my attention. He just said Yes I didn't even know what he was saying yes too. He ended up hitting me on the back of the head. We never did end up going to Hogsmeade we talked it over and decided it was best to keep our relationship a secret. _

Startled from his memories by Draco turning over Harry sighed and started playing with his necklace, it was on a thin silver chain, the center piece was a lightening bolt with some kind of green rock in the center, with a couple diamonds on the either side (Currently my profile picture, just picture the center stone as a green gem). Harry never took it off, and had it for as long as he could remember. Assuming he got it from his parents he always took good care of it. The strange thing about it was that it seemed to glow some times when he was casting strong magic, and he always felt weak, or weaker than he thought he should have after wards. The other strange thing about it was that no one else could see it. Even when he was younger he use to wonder why Uncle Vernon or even Dudley didn't take it and sell it. The necklace would definitely go for a good price, and considering how Uncle Vernon had always gone on about how I "cost too much". When introduced to magic I figured out that my parents must have put some kind of concealment charm on it, though I don't understand why they would need to even if it was a protection amulet.

Looking up from his musing the clock face now read 11: 58.

_It's time to wake Draco up he has slept long enough. _Shaking Draco he slowly opened his silver eye, and sleepily blink looking at the clock he jumped up and hugged Harry. They didn't talk just stayed hugging each other till the time came.

_One more minutes until I'm seventeen. One more minutes until I can leave this place forever. This year I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to anyone, I'll learn all that I can and become strong so I don't have to watch any others fall to Voldemort. I will defeat him even if it's the last thing I do. This year it will happen._

With that thought in mind and the knowledge that Draco was with him the clock turned midnight and Harry was now seventeen and would finally leave the Dursleys' for the last time_. _Grabbing his potions essay he packed it away in his trunk and turning to Draco they grabbed their trunks and Hedwigs' cage and apparated away to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, leaving #4 Private Dr. for the last time.

* * *

Thank you for reading please tell what you thought. Did you like something, not like something think I need to improve my writing style please let me know.

Also I am looking for a Beta if anyone is willing just message me or review. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1**: First Off I would like to thank my few reviewers out of about 100 people who viewed this story, so THANK YOU very much it did mean a lot to me (you know who you are). Also about the question asked if Harry was from Krypton or not, that should be answered in this chapter and if not definitely the next.

I would also like to thank the story alerts I got (you know who you are) THANK YOU again it did mean a lot as well.

For future reference I do accept anonymous reviews, and if you take the time to read the story can you please take an extra minute or two, too say if you liked it or not, even just putting good, bad, horrible, loved it, some thing, it really encourages me to write more and fix what most people don't like.

**AN2-**This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written. Constructive criticism is welcomed just be civil about it. If you find any mistake please point them out and I'll do what I can to fix them. It has been awhile since I read the Harry Potter books and I missed a lot of the later seasons episodes of Smallville, so I apologize if I get any of my facts wrong. I also do not know if I'll be able to finish this fic, I'll need lots of encouragement. Also there may be some out-of-character, I'll try my best to keep everyone in-character but I'm from America and things are different than in Britain, slang and culture and things like that. I'm horrible at that type of research too so I apologize for anything that's not in culture.

**This will eventually be a crossover of Harry Potter and Smallville**.

**This is Slash, Male/Male, Don't like don't read. The only slash Pairing right now is Harry/Draco and I think they are the only one I'm going to make. It's going to be light slash, I don't think I can write anything heavy, if I do I'll put a warning and change the rating**.

The first part takes place in the Harry Potter Universe then it goes to the Smallville universe.

Right now I have no set plot, so any suggestions are welcomed. The only thing I have so far mostly follows the last Harry Potter book though details are changed a bit, though I'm not going to write the whole thing over, some things will be different, and there will be time jumps until I get to the part where the story really starts. I'll need lots of help from you readers. Any ideas you have and I mean **ANY at all**, I want you to tell me please. you never know I might use it, and I'll give you credit for it as well.

Disclaimer. I don not own Harry Potter or Smallville, I make no profit off of this and it is purely for entertaining purposes.

* * *

Unknown Self Chapter 2

After apperating away from #4 Private Dr. Harry and Draco landed in an alley across the street from the Leaky Cauldron. The alley was dark and provided a secluded area for privacy.

"Draco black or brown?"

"What for?"

"Your hair, you can't go walking into Diagon Alley looking like yourself when you're suppose to be missing remember. Your hair sticks out too much, actually come to think of it we should make it longer too." Harry taking his wand started to wave it to cast the hair lengthening charm when Draco's hand shot forward.

"You are not touching my hair with that, I'll do it myself you're likely to set my head on fire."

"Oh come on, that was one time, and you know it was your own fault you should have moved out of the way."

"And how was I suppose to know you were going to fire a spell at me you bloody git!"

"you know it was hilarious."

"whatever do you have the list of things we need to get?"

Pointing to his pocket Harry said "yeah but we need to go to Gringotts first, shopping after."

"Yeah lets go, I don't want to be stuck here all day."

Changing his hair and eyes to a light brown, Draco then did the same to Harry, except his eyes were a sky blue color. They pulled their hoods up over their heads to help hide their faces and left the alley for the Leaky Cauldron.

Passing through the door Harry noticed it was a lot more subdued than usual. There was not as many people sitting at the table's as normal for this time of night and almost everyone had their hoods up to hide themselves. _Of course _Harry thought to himself _no one wants to be caught in the open now that they know he is alive again._

Walking out the back door and tapping on the bricks Draco thoughts were much the same as Harry's as they entered Diagon Alley. Most shops were closed at this time of night or early morning. But the few that were open had a couple customers.

_Every things so empty compared to the last time I was here. Everyone has their faces hidden under their cloaks, and are hurrying from one store to another. Not wasting any time. I wonder if this is how it was the last time Voldemort had risen to power. If there was this much fear everywhere you went. No there's probably more now, they realize what he was capable of last time, added to the fact that he was able to bring himself back. They're all thinking he can't die and there's no hope. Even with Harry, they've turn on him countless times before._

Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts "we need to hurry so are you coming or not, and make sure you keep your head down, we can't afford to be recognized by anyone much less together."

Shaking himself Draco continues forward after Harry on their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

* * *

Upon entering the bank they kept their hoods up and went to two different goblins. It wasn't much longer before Harry was led away to a cart to take him to his family vault. For Draco it took a little longer to be brought to a room.

The goblin inside was sitting behind a desk covered in parchment. Lifting his head up he introduced himself.

"My name is HammerClaw what can I do for you young Lord Malfoy?"

"You can file for my father to be disowned." The goblin was quiet for a moment.

"This is quite unexpected and perhaps not the best place for this to be done, may I ask why now and why come to the goblins, this is a matter that should be taken up with the Ministry of Magic is it not?"

"You may be aware of my current circumstances, I have just turned of age, and have been missing to all but one for quite a few months. My...father is in Azkaban prison, a convicted Death Eater. Everyone thinks I plan on following in his footsteps. I come to you because I have no desire to end up like my...father for crimes I did not commit. My family has held a fortunes worth of money in this bank for quite a long time. In doing so we learned about the inner workings, not only that but the bank controls who has access to what despite how much the Ministry thinks they do. If you decide something then unless the Ministry wants a goblin war on top of the blood war that's already going on they have no choice in the matter. I know you are able to file for my.. father to be disowned. I would like this to be done as discreet and quick as possible. Now will you do it?" Draco said all this with a straight and determined look on his face. The look said more than anything that the goblin better say yes or he would regret it.

"Young Lord Malfoy you must realized this will take some time. If we get everything we need and meet no resistance it will be done by next week at the earliest. It will also not be cheap."

"What do you need and all fees will be taken directly out of my account."

"Very well." Standing up HammerClaw called in another goblin to get the necessary paperwork to fill out.

"There is also something your mother will have to fill out since she is Lady Malfoy."

Draco looked up quickly" I wasn't aware that my mother would need to fill anything out."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Depends can you get her here this morning without her knowing what for and preferably no one else knowing that she's here, set up a portkey to a safe house and allow her to have access to her accounts in France. After she knows about this it is not going to be safe for her here any longer. I need to know that she will be safe, my disappearance has already caused her much trouble."

"Yes we can do that, we will send a letter out, and get the accounts set up. Is there a particular place you want the portkey to?"

"We will ask my Mother where she will like to go."

They were interrupted by the goblin from before entering with a couple different files filled with parchment. Handing the bigger one along with a quill and ink. "You Will need to fill these out as accurately as you can."

Taking them Draco started to fill them out while HammerClaw told the other goblin to send the letter get account information and fix a portkey to be ready soon.

* * *

It was some hours later and Draco was only half way through filling out the parchment when there was a knock on the door. Narcissa Malfoy glided in looking every bit the Malfoy she is. Though it's rather obvious that she hasn't been getting much sleep lately by the circles under her eyes and the stress lines seem to stand out more than usual indicating that she has been very stressed out lately. All that changed when she saw Draco sitting in a chair in the office she just walked into. Her face lit up into a smile which seemed to take off years making her look very youthful again, she ran over and hugged him asking questions too fast for Draco to keep up.

"Mother calm down I am fine I'm right her, Mother I missed you"

"Draco honey what's going on where have you been for the last few months, when you disappeared I thought... I thought the Dark Lord... and you didn't finish your mission."

"It wasn't the Dark Lord, mother a lot has happened and I can't tell you everything, but I will tell you that I will not follow my.. Fathers example. I left because I will not bow to the Dark Lord. A Malfoy bows to no one, yet father did so. There is so much about him that I can't say but mother I've changed sides and I...I think I'm...Mother I'm in love"

Narcissa shocked expression soon cleared into one of happiness again, though this time she was practically beaming.

"Who is she when can I meet her, Draco your being careful right, did you ask her to marry you yet, when is the wedding going to be" All this was said in one breath.

"Mother, Mother slow down. I have much to tell you but that's going to have to wait. Mother the reason you were called here is because I'm disowning father from the family"

Her expression was no longer one of happiness nor shock. It was just blank after a few minutes to think about what her son just said her expression turned sad but there was an understanding there as well.

"Draco I understand why, but he is your father and I do love him, taking away his name and family, it's all he lives for. You understand what he will become when he finds out, it's almost as bad as pointing your wand at him and killing him."

"I know Mother but what would you have me do? You and I both know he will escape from Azkaban soon, either by his own hand in bribes or the Dark Lords order he will be free. I cannot let him put us in danger any longer. The Dark Lord, he will lose, I know Harry will win. Beside I will let him keep his name I already have permission, once this goes through you will be known as Lady Black and I Young Lord Black."

Narcissa was quiet for a moment before a small mischievous smile was brought to her face. "So that is who your lover is, Harry Potter, I guess I should have seen it coming. All you ever did was talk about him during the breaks and I heard you call his name a few times in your sleep"

"MOTHER!" Draco exclaimed with a blush on his face "You need to fill these out before you leave. You will be staying in France from now on and will not be going back to the manor, I will take care of the wards as bast I can for now. I have a portkey and account access setup for when you leave, just need to tell the goblins which safe house you want to be sent too. Keep in mind father will look for you so it needs to be one of the houses you bought without him knowing. I'll be able to make sure he can't check the records, and before I change our name I'll be doing a blood ritual, everything Malfoy will now be under the blood and name of the Blacks, it will not stop your sister but it will stop father and I am sure Cousin Sirius disowned Bellatrix in his will before he named a Heir, so she should not be a problem."

Sighing Narcissa took the parchment and started filling them in. Draco took a moment longer to look at his mother before he starting working on his pile of parchment again.

It was another hour before all the paper work was done and they could leave everything else to the goblins to settle. It was time for Narcissa to leave, so saying her goodbye to her son and having him promise to write when he could she activated the port-key and was whisked off to somewhere in France.

Draco was standing there a few more moments staring at the spot where his mother disappeared hoping it would not be the last time they ever saw each other again whole and healthy.

"Lord Malfoy if that is all I'll get to working on this right away."

"Actually there is a couple more things. There will be a rather large purchase from Quality Quiditch Supplies, I want to authorize the withdrawal from my account now and also I would like to visit my vault"

Calling another, this time different goblin in to take Draco down to his vault, HammerClaw said his farewells and informed Draco that he would be in contact soon. Draco left the office and while being led to the cart that would take him to his vault his mind wandered to what Harry was doing.

_I hope he's not done and waiting for me outside. Bloody hell that could be dangerous. If someone recognizes him, well at least I'm not there to make it worse but then if there's trouble it's always good to have backup. Then again he might not even be done yet, could still be in his vault or talking to a goblin. _

As the goblin announced his vault number Draco got out of the cart and walked into his vault.

Thank You for taking the time to read this, I hope you will **take an extra few minutes and review**. I do except anonymous reviewers if you don't want me to know who you are.

Also **I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA** Please let me know if you're will to help me out and beta this story.

AN: This is nothing important just me ranting. I almost didn't get this done, about a whole thousand words disappeared on me when I saved it a little more than half way through. It was there before I pressed save then after I pressed save it was gone and couldn't get it back. Unfortunately I'm having trouble using my word processor so I'm using Fanfiction .net editing system and that was my only copy. I don't know about any of you but I hate rewriting things. I almost stopped right there and said forget it they're not getting another chapter at least not today. Then I started thinking about the English essay I had to write for tomorrow morning and I kept writing in an effort to delay working on the English essay.

I was hoping to get to the part where Harry's in his vault with this chapter, but Draco's part came out longer than I expected, which means Harry's part is probably going to be really long I may split it into two chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1:** THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS STORY TO AN ALERT LIST OR FAVORITED THIS STORY!

**This will eventually be a crossover of Harry Potter an****d Smallville**.

**This is Slash, Male/Male, Don't like don't read. The only slash Pairing right now is Harry/Draco and I think they are the only one I'm going to make. It's going to be light slash, I don't think I can write anything heavy, if I do I'll put a w****arning and change the rating**.

The first part takes place in the Harry Potter Universe then it goes to the Smallville universe.

Right now I have no set plot, so any suggestions are welcomed. The only thing I have so far mostly follows the last Harry Potter book though details are changed a bit, there may be time jumps until I get to the part where the story really starts. I'll need lots of help from you readers. Any ideas you have and I mean **ANY at all**, I want you to tell me please. You never know I might use it, and I'll give you credit for it as well.

**AN2:IMPORTANT: **First I went back and edited the first two chapter before I wrote this one. There are no major changes with one exception. All the changes were grammar, spelling, and punctuation. The only thing I changed was the description of Harry's necklace. My profile picture is of Harry's necklace, just picture the middle diamond as an emerald green color. It took me a really long time to find a necklace that I liked and fit the story. I have some things I would like the readers opinions on, they will be at the end of the chapter, please take the time and answer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Smallville, I make no profit off of this and it is purely for entertaining purposes.

* * *

Walking up to the goblin Harry waited to be noticed. The goblin quickly looked down at Harry.

"What can I help you with?"

"Hi I received this in the mail early yesterday morning." Handing the letter over to the goblin, the goblin took the letter and started reading it.

"Yes Lord Potter, I will have DriverKnot take you to your family vault and show you the last will appendix of James and Lilly Potters, and Sirius Blacks will. Here are your vault keys" Another goblin came over as Harry took the key ring holding his family vault keys along with the vault keys he inherited from Sirius.

"Driverknot at your service if you'll follow me Lord Potter."

Being led to a cart, Harry got in and right away it started speeding off underground. After many turns left and right, Harry was pretty sure he had never been this deep into Gringotts tunnels before. It was another five minutes before they started slowing down and came to a stop in front of a vault.

"Vault number 226, the Black family vault. If I may have your key Lord Potter I will get one Sirius Blacks will."

Harry handed over the key that had the number 226 on it, assuming it was to this vault. The goblin turned the key and there was the unmistakable sound of gears turning as the door opened. Filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts piled high on one side. On the other there was all kinds of relics, books, and rolls or parchment. There was an old self that reminded Harry of the Hall of Prophesies. It had many red ball shaped spheres on every self, each labeled. The goblin walked up to it and picked up a smaller sized one and showed it to Harry.

"These are all the Black family wills, though the ministry has a copy these are the originals, kept in the main family vault, you are now the keeper of these wills along with everything else passed down to you. You should know what belongs to you and the history behind the family whose name and title you take."

Exiting the vault they got back into the cart and it was another ten minutes before they reach the Potter Family vault. Handing the key over the door once again made the unmistakable sound of gears turning. The vault was much the same as the Back family vault with one exception: the overall feeling was not dark. Driverknot picked up another red filled orb which Harry now knew was his Parents will.

"James and Lilly Potter requested that you hear this in their personal vault. One Sirius Black requested that you listen to his only after hearing your parents will, which is why you have not been informed of this earlier after his will reading. We will now go to James and Lilly Potters vault for the will readings."

This cart trip was much shorter than the previous two. Driverknot and Harry enter the vault. Right away Harry knew it was his parents vault, it was a lot smaller than the Potter's family vault. Money was to one side, towards the back was several bookshelves, and desks, what looked like a very advance potion lab, with a stock area that had potion ingredients and already made potion.

_I'm going to have to get Draco down here he would love that potion area, though I know it belonged to mom, she would want it to be use instead of sitting down here and collecting dust, plus I know Draco will take good care of it even without knowing its background._

More to the side must have been his father's area because it had what looked like a half prank-stand and half auror table and bookshelf. It was covered in what looked like old prank props on one side and the parchment covering the other side looked like his father had been doing research or looking into a case.

Harry almost missed it but in a far back corner there was a weird shaped piece of medal, next to a small table that had a few things on it. Harry was drawn to it without realizing it. Touching the outside of the medal it was smooth and warm, almost seeming to give off a heartbeat. Harry quickly removed his hand and walked back to the goblin that was setting up a weird stone basin, which reminded Harry of a pensive. The goblin finished setting it up and seeing Harry was paying attention stated to speak.

"This here is a reading stone, the only thing that can read a will. To start the will reading you only need to touch the orb you wish to view well it's in the stone, reacting to your signature a picture will appear. If at any time you want to stop it just touch the reading stone again and it will pause. I will leave you alone now, and will wait outside the vault. Take your time Lord Potter"

* * *

Driverknot left the vault and closed the door; everything was too quiet after the grinding of the doors stopped. Stepping up to the reading stone and thinking about his parents and what they had to say to him in their will, emotion hit Harry hard seemingly out of nowhere. Sadness, longing, and nervousness were most prominent. _I'll get to see them, hear them speak to me. If only they were real__ly here and not have been killed. I wouldn't have to be doing this, anything they had to say they could tell me in person. It has to be important, or else I wouldn't have to listen to it would I? It can't be anything bad can it?_

Reaching out and touching red orb it started glowing bright and a ghost like picture of his parent appeared. It was like a muggle hologram that Dudley talked about once. His father started talking first.

"Harry if you're seeing this then I must apologize, I couldn't keep you safe like we promised. You need to know that what ever happened or will happen we love you. But we left this message for you because it's important you know about yourself." He went quiet and his mother started speaking shortly after as though thinking about what to say first.

"Harry, James is right we love you, but it's your right to know that...that we are not your parents."

Quickly reaching out Harry paused the image in shock._ They're not my parents. What do they mean, the people every one always told me I resembled and so was much __alike__, people I was __always told were my parents, __and they're__ not my parents. That means__ that__ the prophesy is wrong and there's no blood relation, my whole life has been a lie, did Dumbledore know about this? Sirius? The Weasleys' have they been keeping this from me.__ What am I going to tell Draco? What is Draco going to think? He won't break up with me will he, no he wouldn't do that but…No he just wouldn't, but what about Ron and Hermione. Ron will either think it's cool or blow up in my face. Hermione she'll do research, try to find my real parents. Why didn't I know about this before?_

Suddenly anger, that he had never felt before bubbled up within him. Clenching his fist he punches the stone floor. The pain shot up through Harry's arm and brought him back from his anger filled tantrum before he could do more damage to himself or the vault. Reigning in his anger and reaching out Harry started the image of who he thought was his parents were.

"What Lilly is trying to say is we are not your biological parents and we adopted you. I know you must have a lot of questions. We will try to answer them the best we can, so I'll start at the beginning. Lilly and I were in hiding from You-Know-Who. We had reason to believe that he would be coming after us. We were in hiding about two years, and Sirius was over to visit for the first time, when there was a sudden crash and the ground started to shake. We thought we were under attack Sirius went outside to see what was happening while Lilly and I checked the wards. Sirius yelled from the yard "James, Lilly you have to see this" we had our wands out as we exited the house"

"Oh Harry you were so small you can't have been older than a year. You were lying outside of a big thing of metal inside of a creator. I knew right away that it was some kind of space craft. When James, Sirius and I, got closer to get you, the ship started to glow and a voice started coming from it. It said that he was Jor-El from the planet Krypton, and that you were Har-El one of his sons that he sent here to earth. The voice Jor-El told us to take good care of you, for one day you'll save the people of earth, that it's your Destiny. Jor-El told us that you would have great powers that we humans have never seen, given to you by what he called the yellow sun. He warned us to keep you away from the green rocks known as kryptonite. That it will weaken you if you're exposed to too much for too long or even kill you."

Again reaching out quickly Harry paused the image. He didn't know what to think, apparently he wasn't even human.

_And I was worried about what Draco and the others would say about me being adopted but this…this is just crazy. _Harry let his thoughts run wild for a minute before what was said really sunk in._ Bloody Hell I'm an Alien. _Staying where he was in his shocked silence, an indeterminable amount of time went by before finally letting his mind catch up and reach for the reading stone.

"You landed in our lives July 31st, we decided to adopt you, and had Sirius do the blood ritual. You became our son that day. We didn't tell anyone about you right away, when we did it was when the war was settling down we thought we were safe and could come out of hiding. Lilly and I said that she fell pregnant, and you were born on July 31st, the year we went into hiding. Sirius was the only one who knew the truth, not even Remus, or peter, or Dumbledore knew about you. Then there was the prophesy and we knew it was you not Neville, so went back into hiding this time with even more protection"

"We didn't know how you would react to the blood ritual when we preformed it. We had seen no sign of your powers those first few days and hoping by doing the blood ritual while they were dormant you might be given our magic. At the time of making this will, we have not seen any magic from you, but we did see what made you so special. We found out that you were really strong. At first we were surprise but we soon became scared. Not of you or your powers Honey, but what others would do if they found out. James and I didn't know what to do about it. We knew that if someone found out about you they may take you away."

"It was about a month later when you really started using your ability; it wasn't until then that we realized what Jor-El was talking about when he mentioned the green rocks, Kryptonite. You were outside in the yard you wandered off near the crash site, and started digging. You came across some krytonite and you were no longer strong, you were even weaker than a new born baby. It scared us, but we found a way to keep your secret. If we could take just a small sliver of the rock so it barely affects you just enough to take away your powers, we'd be able to keep you safe from the wizarding world. The necklace we created should have helped you blend in with those around you."

"Now I don't know what the status of the war is, even if it's still going on but Harry we need you to do a couple things. You should find you brother as he's the only blood family that you have left, he is most likely in the muggle world, so if you don't have a muggle education get one. The Goblins should be able to help you out and speed up the process, along with getting muggle documents and things similar. Also we found what we think is a key to the spaceship, it's on the table next to it, please take a look. You may have a destiny but it does not change who you are, nor does the fact that you're not from here. Remember you are our son, and we love you know matter what you do or don't do, we are so proud of you Harry."

The hologram shut off and it was silent, too silent for Harry. Realizing that he had tears dripping down his face he tried to wipe them off but it didn't make a different. Sitting on the hard cold floor Harry got lost in his thoughts.

_This is a joke, my father and Sirius decided to play a last joke after they died. But moms in on it too and she wouldn't...no she wouldn't. This...This isn't a joke is it, I'm really an alien, I really have a sibling, and now I have another destiny on top of killing Voldemort, but this time instead of saving the wizarding world I'm saving all of humanity. Why me? What did I do to deserve this. And these powers I'm suppose to have, I got my magic or my parents magic, but what about the strength she said that the necklace stops it. That would explain why no one can see it they wouldn't want to risk someone taking it off accidentally.

* * *

_

After standing up and starting to pace Harry caught sight of the reading stone again. _Still have to listen to Sirius's will then I'll have to figure out what to do. _With a determination for everything to turn out right Harry headed over to the reading stone. After switching in Sirius's will he began the reading.

"Harry I don't know what happened that got me killed in the last year or so, but I hope I died protecting you, and it was not your fault so don't blame yourself, if it was keeping you alive it was my choice. I also need to apologize to you, I'm sorry I couldn't keep all my promises and be there for you. As for what you should have heard from your parents, I didn't tell you because I felt it was something you should hear from them, that it wasn't my place to tell you. You need to know that it never made a difference to me that you weren't from here, where your from doesn't make you who you are Harry, it may influence you, but you're your own person, don't let anyone tell you differently. Just Harry, no savior, or any of that other stuff. You are the closes thing I ever had to a son, and I'm so proud of who you have become even if I was not there for you, I'll be watching you and will always be looking out for you. Now make sure that you make a prank that will go down in history yeah. Make the Marauders proud Prongslet" The image of Sirius disappeared leaving Harry staring at nothing but the reading stone. Realizing that there was going to be no more said Harry yelled out in an emotion tantrum.

"Sirius why'd you have to do it, leave me behind it was so hard without you. I found out about the prophesy, if I had only known earlier, I wouldn't have gone, I should have thought things through, how can you say it's not my fault? And you knew, knew about this about what I am, I could have done something earlier, you should have told me." Collapsing on the floor, with all his energy spent Harry stayed there with tears dripping down his face, not even bothering to wipe them off.

It was an hour later before Harry remembered that his parents wanted him to check out the ship. So pulling himself up off the floor with a new determination, he walked over to the table. There was a few different things on it, and not knowing what the key was Harry started picking each thing up and examining it. There was two maps, one was of an area Harry didn't recognize, the other Harry knew of right away by the heading "Godrics Hallow" Not wanting to think about Godrics Hallow and the place where he apparently landed at the moment Harry continues on. There was a lead box, when he opened it he was very weak, and fell to the floor. It was a few minutes before he was able to get enough energy to close the lead box that he now knew held Green kryptonite. There was one more thing on the table is was a flat Hexagonal piece of metal about two inches in diameter.

When Harry touched the metal piece it instantly started floating and moving towards the ship. It was spinning above a little hole the same shape, it stopped suddenly and fitted itself in the hole perfectly. The next second the vault was filled with a bright piercing light.

* * *

This chapter did not come out how I pictured it, and it was really hard to make it work. I had a lot of trouble, but I think it's ok, not the best, but I don't know what else to do with it. Sorry about any out-of-characterization. I hope everyone likes it.

Please take the time to review and answer these questions, or point out any mistakes I may have made. Thank You!

What season of Smallville should I have Harry make his appearance?

Should Draco or anybody else become a Meteor Freak, if so what power?

Should Tonks and Remus die? I'm really unsure about this because I can't decide if I want Harry to bring Teddy with, or not.

Do you want Ron and Hermione to find out about H/D, if so how? What are their reactions?

I'm not sure if I'm going to have Horcruxes or not, what's your opinion have them, change a few things, or don't have them at all?

Oh and can someone please tell me any of the episode Clark talks to Jor-El especially for the first time I would really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer and stuff please refer to previous chapters. My AN were to long. I'll only be putting important stuff relevant to the story from now on. Please see ending AN though. Sorry for the wait and THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!

* * *

Chapter 4

The first thing that I noticed was I was lying on the vault floor and I must have blacked out because I had no clue as to how I got there. Getting up off the floor I felt different than before, like I had an unlimited amount of energy. I noticed that the spaceship was still glowing, though the light was not nearly as bright. I heard a disembodied voice come from it starting to speak.

"_Fear not, Har-El... I am Jor-El, your father... I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the second son of Krypton. When you traveled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Har-El... It is time for you to accept your destiny. Your destiny will be fulfilled. Your thoughts are not a mystery to me, Har-El. But these people have served their purpose. It is time to leave them... You must let go of your past. I will guide you to your future... You have no choice, Har-El." _

"What do you mean my destiny. My destiny is to defeat Voldemort? And my friends, those I consider family, I wont leave them alone with Voldemort still out there. I will not abandon them!" I yelled with anger that I have never felt before. Again I have no controls over my future.

"_You will save the people of earth from themselves, standing beside your brother Kal-El. That is your destiny, to conquer earth and rule with the first son of Krypton. Stay with the humans for now but you have no choice and will come to me. The defeat of Voldemort is just a trial, and there will be more. When the trial is over you are to seek your brother Kal-El and then seek the stones of power together if he has not united them already. If you don't unite them at once, then you, my son, will be seared by a fire from the sky even you can't survive. The future of mankind rests in your brothers and your hands, Har-El."_

"Seek my brother and these stones. How am I suppose to do that, how am I even to know who he is or where, why can't he just come and find me? What do these stones look like and where can I find them? Not to mention what if I don't want to, what if I like my life the way it is?" I already need to look for the Horcruxes and Voldemort with very little to go on, now I need to add another person and these stones. Why me, Why is it always me?

"_Your brother is not aware you exist. He was sent to earth a year before you, Har-El, you were not suppose to survive but Lara, your mother and I, were able to send you to earth after your brother in the last few second before the planet was destroyed. Finding them is part of your trial. Learn to control your powers. You have not choice. You will obey me, Har-El." _

Before I could say anything the light from the ship dimmed down and the ship landed gently on the ground. The anger from before still didn't go away. I sat on the ground clenching and unclenching my fist thinking about everything I just learned and what it would mean.

Why don't I get a choice it's my life dammit. I'm not leaving Draco, I don't care what Jor-El says, he's not my father, well maybe he is but I don't care. These stupid stones and stupid brother...but I have a brother, I have more family than just the Dursley's. I wonder what he's like, what he looks like, how old he is, his personality? He doesn't even know I exist, does he know about Krypton and Jor-el, and what about his powers, has he had them his whole life? Wonder if he would get along with Draco, and how he will react to magic? What about my powers, I need to control them, and Draco, Ron, Hermione, what am I going to tell them? No... I wont tell Ron and Mione, they will worry to much, they wont really understand. Draco he will worry too, but I think if I was going to tell anyone it would have to be him. He needs to know in case something happens. It will be dangerous though.

* * *

My mind just went around in circles with the same thoughts for what felt like forever, before I had realized I had been in the vault for a long time and I didn't want to keep Draco waiting any longer if he was done with his business. So putting those thoughts away for awhile I grabbed the money bag that Draco gave me when we started the animagus transformation. It had three expanded pockets inside that separated Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts from each other. Even though it was expanded there was a limited amount that it could fit, though it was about five times more than a regular money bag. I remember when Draco gave it to me he said "because the one you have is not fitting for a Lord to have" Later I made a couple of muggle wallets with similar features and gave him one. He looked offended, but held on to it anyway. With the money pouch filled I walked to the vault door and called Driverknot in.

"Can you exchange this into muggle pounds? I want half now and the other half set up into a world wide muggle bank account please." I said while pointing to a semi-big pile of Galleons. "And pack up the potions lab over there, I want everything in the same condition it is now, pack the supplies and potions as well. Also the books that are over there." Walking over to the spaceship I used a shrinking charm on both the key and the ship, put them in my pocket then grabbed the maps and the lead lined case, which also went right into my pocket. I was thinking they would be needed again and not wanting to risk a future return trip. "Do you know where I can find my families jewelry?" Thinking about a couple pieces of jewelry that I could make useful.

Answering Driverknot pointed to a pile of sickles "There is a door behind there that holds all jewelry and weapons of James and Lilly Potter, If you don't find what you are looking for the Potter family vault has many generations of jewels and weaponry."

Thanking him, I walked to the door and grabbed the handle, when I went to opened it all I heard was a slam against the stone wall and the door was no longer on its hinges, instead it was on the other side of the vault embedded a few inches into the stone. I was shocked, the goblin was speechless, and all was quiet for a few seconds before my brain caught up with what just happened.

_Did I do that, I just went to open the door how is that possible. Is this super strength one of my powers. I just ripped the door off its hinges and threw it across the room. Bloody Hell! I could have really hurt someone if I wasn't the only one here. I have to be careful I can't touch anybody or anything until I get this under control. What if I can't control it, I could hurt Draco... No I just wont touch him I'll be really careful, but what do I tell him... _Looking down at my hands it was a few minutes before I put those thoughts away for later review and entered the now empty doorway, completely ignoring the openly staring goblin.

I wasn't expecting much, thinking my mother wasn't really into to much jewelry, and my father may have had some weapons from being a auror but from what I knew he only ever used his wand. I was partially right. The room had a wall filled with charmed muggle weapons. I could tell they were never used which meant they are collectibles. The other three walls and even some tables and stands were filled with different types of jewelry. I notice right away there seemed to be a theme, emerald and diamond.

It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. A very simple silver charm bracelet, it had a couple charms on it, with plenty of room to add more, and various protection spells. There was a card next to it, that explained what charm spells were already on it and how to add more, magical and muggle charms. Anti-slip, anti-theft, concealment and silver coat where a few charm spells that were on it. There were three actual charms on it, all silver. One was what looked like two rings together that could come apart, I didn't know what it was for, another was what looked like a mini wardrobe. Thinking about it, I figure it probably was, if this bracelet was used for the same thing I'm planning. The last was weird and I couldn't figure out what it was, it had a circle with a line in it, in the middle of a triangle. I decided to keep it on there until I could figure out what it was for. Taking the wardrobe off very carefully so as not to have a repeat of the door incident. I wanted to see if it still had any belongings in it. After I enlarge it (being extremely careful with my wand as that's not as easily replaced), it was about five inches taller than me, I could tell that it was indeed empty and had enough room to fit a couple stores worth of clothes in there with room to spear. Shrinking it again and putting it back on the bracelet (again really carefully, and planning on an indestructible spell later cause this was too much to worry about) it instantly was coated in silver. "uh I guess that's what the silver coating is for, definitely helps it to blend in." Thinking that I had already taken up too much time I took the spaceship and key out of my pocket and after a few tries got the spell to turn them into charms and put them on the charm bracelet that was around my wrist.

Looking around the room one last time before leaving I spotted a necklace that was similar to the bracelet I now wore. After closer inspection I seen that it was a match to it. So I grabbed the necklace to give to Draco knowing that he could make use of it.

Leaving the room, then the vault I was back in the cart, which seemed to be moving much slower than normal. I was about to comment on it when we arrived back to the main part of the bank.

* * *

I seen Draco standing off to the side waiting for me, as he stated heading over DriverKnot started speaking to me.

"Now that you have heard the Will's of James and Lilly Potter, and Sirius Black, and you are of age we need to sort out your inheritance, if you'll follow me, HammerClaw will be able to help you out"

Draco had just reached me when the goblin finished talking, nodding to him because I didn't think I could stand to talk to Draco at the moment we followed DriverKnot to Hammerclaw's office. I noticed Draco seemed to know his way and didn't need DriverKnot to lead him. We got to the office and entered right away HammerClaw started speaking.

"Good morning Lord Potter, and Lord Malfoy. I wasn't expecting to see you Lord Malfoy so soon after you just left." _That explain how he knew his way here._ I thought to my self.

"Yes well I'm accompanying Lord Potter for the moment. I would also like to stress how... important it is that our visit is very discrete."

"Yes yes of course Lord Malfoy, we take privacy very seriously here, not even the ministry knows what happens. Now Lord Potter I'm assuming you're here because of your inheritance?"

"Yes but before we start talking about that, my uh parents said that they wanted me to get a muggle education and muggle papers and that the goblins here would be able to "speed" things up. I'm not sure what she means but.."

"Yes Lord Potter we can do that for you, Driverknot please get the Knowledge List for Lord Potter and get the muggle paper work sorted out."

"For Draco too, if I'm in the muggle world he may need to be as well."

"Driverknot?"

"Yes sir I'll be right back." Driverknot left the room rather quickly and once the door was shut HammerClaw started speaking.

"This will be fairly expensive, after all we don't have many people willing to give up their knowledge willingly."

"Any fees can be taken from my account but what do you mean by giving up knowledge willingly?"

"Don't worry all business we do is legal Lord Potter. And are you aware what a pensive memory is?" After I nodded my head he continued. "Well a knowledge strand is very similar in appearance only the color is silvery purple rather than silvery blue. The difference though is when taking out a memory, the persons memory is still there. When a knowledge strand is taken out the person no longer has that knowledge. Only goblins and a few Department of Mysteries employees know how to extract someones knowledge. Some wizards and witches travel the world collecting knowledge for years and will sell it to us goblins or the Ministry, making quite a sum of money. Even then very few people know of the process, for many of the older families look down on it, preferring to learn on their own the different knowledge's."

He went quiet and kept looking at Draco, almost as if he was waiting for him to object, but I could see that Draco did not have a problem with it, that he could see the importance. After a minute he started talking again.

"Lord Potter in order for you to not reject the knowledge given to you, you will either have to be good at Occlumency or have someone good at Legitimens willing to help you with the knowledge strands."

Looking over at Draco he gives me a nod, knowing that I'm rubbish at Occlumency, and he is really good with Legitimens.

"Yes, I have someone willing to help me."

"Very well we will talk more about this after DriverKnot brings the list and you make your selections. Your Inheritance, you may or may not be aware but both the Blacks and the Potters own or are share holders in many business, muggle and magical, all around the world. Both families have invested in many the same companies. Now you are the major share holder in most of those businesses along with owning many others. The Potters have many businesses in the medical field, both muggle and magical. They also have various businesses that branched out into different fields in the muggle world. The Blacks have a large hold in the muggle technology world as well as some of the largest potion supply areas and green houses. The Blacks especially have various Hotels branches in the magical world. On top of the business you inherited there is the money and various real estate that was given to you. We need to know what course of action you would like us to take?"

I was quieted for at least ten minutes before I answered. " As you may know, I know nothing about business, but if what you are saying is true then I'm going to have to learn, but it would be easier to manage only a few businesses no matter their size, rather than the large amount I own now separately. Not only that I just don't have the time with the war going on. Would it be possible to join most of the muggle companies together under one, what are they called CEO's, I think, until or if I feel like I can take over. And the magical business the same thing, make them follow one person that way I don't need to keep track of a million different business and can just get a report on the muggle business and the magical business. Can you do this and pick someone that knows what they are doing, also look into anything that may be illegally happening in any of the businesses and stop it. I don't want someone running my businesses that's ruthless and doesn't care. I know how much you goblins value your money and so you'll definitely find someone that will make the most of my businesses in my absence."

"Combining the different businesses and finding an appropriate CEO representative will take a few years at minimum but it is possible as you're the main share holder, you have the clearance to make major decisions. The first thing to do will be to appoint your representative, then go over all the businesses and their standings, background check and correct any illegal doings. Once that is settled the merging will take the longest. I know of a few wizard that will be willing to become CEO, they are not involved in the war and are located in the United States, so there is no worry there. Do you want reports on progress?"

"Right now it would be too dangerous to get reports, if the Deatheaters find out what I'm doing, the businesses will become a target, so unless it's something very important, no reports until the war is over, but I will be checking in every-now-and-again when I can manage. Now my properties, I don't know what condition they are in but can you hired someone for all repairs and design, then someone to manage them all, I think for now it would be best to rent them out for vacation and stuff. " Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Driverknot entered with a bunch of papers, a few bags of muggle money, and a brown wrapped package.

"Lord Potter here is the money you wanted exchanged and the package from your parents vault, I have the details to your muggle bank account here as well as some credit and debit cards with world wide access. I also have the muggle paperwork that was ask for, for both Harry James Potter and Draco Lucian Malfoy." Turning to Draco he continues o speak. "I'm aware of your situation at the moment Lord Malfoy, and all paper work for you and Lord Potter have been charmed for name changes and appearances."

Putting everything on the desk neatly, he grabbed a role of parchment and handed it to me while starting to explain what it was. "This is the Knowledge List, please look through it and let me know any that you would like right away." After saying that he went to stand in a corner and HammerClaw started to speak again.

"Thank you Driverknot, Lord Potter I will take care of the business you have ask, Now you can pick as many Knowledge strand as you like, but I would not recommend added more than two strands to your knowledge base at a time, with at least a month in between. Each strand can be used three times, and the length of time to learn the knowledge depends largely on the amount of knowledge and how easily you can accept and process the information. Just have the Legitimens take the knowledge strand up to your head, and slowly start accepting it. Do not force it, when it will not go in any longer stop for the day. Do this each day until it enters fully then remove for the last time and you should know everything you need to. For the first couple weeks you will not learn anything because your brain needs time to process the information. Any questions?"

" Uh yeah what did you mean each strand can be used three times?"

"Three different people can accept the knowledge of the strand at the same time before the strand degrades and the knowledge will be fractured."

"Oh, uh I'll just look at the list now then."

Looking down at the list most of the things I didn't even recognize but it did have things like Childcare, Heath care, DADA, Herbology, Construction, and Computers. Next to each one it said if the knowledge was muggle or magical. for some it was both. Scanning the list I seen some that were interesting and had a lot of potential like the sexual arts. _Draco and I could get up to some serious trouble with that._ Then there was the more realistic ones like Auror Training and Healer Medicine. In the end I picked the following: General Honor Student Muggle Education, Auror Training, Business Muggle and Magical, Technology Muggle, Advanced First Aid Muggle and Magical, as an after thought I did add sexual arts to the list. _After all I don't need to know this stuff right away, I'll do the more important and quicker stuff first, and it will be a bit of a surprise for Draco. _With that thought in mind I handed the list over to DriverKnot.

"I'll be right back with these"

"Well Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Draco?" shaking his head I turn back to the goblin. "No, not that I can think of, but I will be making some bigger purchases today, through my account." I say as I get up and very carefully start picking up the paperwork. I take out my spelled wallet and start putting the Id's, Credit/Debit cards, and the muggle pounds away. I also get Draco to do the same, giving him plenty of the muggle money promising that he will be needing it. I handed the package over to him.

"Whats this?"

"It's from my parents vault, it was my mothers potions lab, I figured she wouldn't mind you having it, and I know you will take good care of it."

"Oh, Thank You Harry." He said knowing nothing else was needed to be said, he gave a me a quick kiss and went to hug me. I wanted to hug him back but I was afraid I would hurt him. I know he felt me tense up because he pulled back a second later with a cold look on his face, that was hiding the hurt he felt. He was just about to question me when DriverKnot came back with the six viles of knowledge strands.

"They are all labeled, the two smaller ones will take about one to two months, the medium two will take two to four months and the last two will take three to six months to process. Makes sure you take a two month break in between or you will do damage to your brain that's unrepairable. If you are done I will escort you out." Taking the viles from him I cast an unbreakable charm on them then put them in my pocket. I was planning on learning the Auror Training and First Aid first because it would be most helpful in my current situation. After I would do which ever strand was needed at that time. Nodding my head to indicate that we were done and saying my goodbyes Draco and I were led to the main entrance of the bank.

Looking outside I could tell we had been in the bank for quite a few hours as the sun was out and all the shop were open. I waited for the goblin to leave before I turned to talk to Draco, I could tell he wanted to question me on my earlier behavior.

"Draco we'll talk later, I have a lot to tell you but here is not the time nor place and I still need time, I don't think I can tell you right now so lets just do our shopping and we can talk later." I could tell he was getting ready to protest but he looked into my eyes and nodded. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't even know I was holding and turned away from him. We headed down the alley to start our shopping. We still had a lot left to do today.

* * *

Sorry for the wait I had a lot of trouble with the beginning part with Jor-El. I know they're not really in character and I apologize for that but I just couldn't get it. Some of the quotes from Jor-El are actual quotes, just a bit tweaked because the audience is different. I think I added everything relevant but I might have missed a few things. If that is the case I'll mention it in future AN, only the important stuff because I noticed that my previous AN were way to long. I realize the time-line timing is off a bit with Harry Leaving a year after Clark but I can't get it to fit any other way. It's not really going to make much of a difference, just there so Clark and Harry aren't twins and Harry is younger than him.

Feel free to point out any mistakes and plot holes, something that doesn't make sense, ask questions, or just simply tell me you liked or don't like.


	5. Chapter 5 Teaser

Hello, Everyone. I no it's been a long time and I apologize for that. There is no excuse but I'll say this, being a full time college student can really really suck. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

Anyway another reason I've taken so long to update is because I'm **STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA**. Bad news for me I still have not found one, Bad news for you this is not a full chapter, it's only teaser. Good News I already have a bit over 8 thousand words typed up for the next chapter (that does include what is posted here).

Now for this teaser, what you see below may or may not be exactly how it appears in the next chapter as it is unedited, but I will not be changing any major points. There will also be scenes missing that will appear in the next chapter.

Now on to the story, sort of…

* * *

Taking out the list of things they needed to buy and still do today I read it over.

Bank- Withdraw Money, talk to goblins, hear Parents wills

Trunks –Expanded multiple compartments, full array of charms and spells

Potions and Ingredients –basic medical and healing, locator potions, polyjiuce, veritesirum ingredient if possible …

Books- defense and dark arts, healing, locator, and look around anything else we might need

Wardrobe muggle and magical

Muggle Sports shop- tents (magic) camping/hiking gear muggle and magic

Pharmacy- First Aid, bandages medicine, braces, ice packs…

Real Estate office- small isolated, immediately available

Furniture and Appliances- table, couch, chairs, toaster, microwave, pots/pans, silverware etc.

Food- several different stores, a few months/as much as we can get.

I quickly added Olivanders to the list. I would ask him about a way to protect my wand. It would be needed because even without my new strength my wand could always snap in half during a dueling.

…..

Harry and I had been sorting through everything for about ten minutes when I finally voiced my question.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you so much Harry?"

He lets out a sigh I doubt he even knew he was holding and shakes his head before answering.

"Dray can we do this later?"

"It is later Harry. I want to know why you practically pushed me away at the bank. What happened, what did you find out that is causing you to have a silent break down?"

"I am not having a silent break down."

"Yes you are. If we didn't have shopping to do you would have locked yourself in the first room you came across and wouldn't come out until you worked yourself up into thinking horribly of yourself or come up with some idiotic idea to get yourself killed or something equally stupid." I seen Harry blush after I was finished and he put his head down quickly, probably hoping I wouldn't see. It was another minute before he answered.

"I just... Merlin Draco I don't know what to say or even if I should tell you."

"Rubbish. You can tell me anything, what are you afraid of, how I will react? Do you not trust me Harry? I have not given up almost everything I knew, just to leave you for something that is probably stupid."

"No. No Draco it's not about trust. You already know that there are only three people I trust, one of them you and the other two my best friends. It's about safety and… I just don't know how to tell you."

"Merlin Harry just spit it out, start small, or start at the beginning, just say it already. It can't be anything really bad, as far as I know no one else has died and that's pretty much the worst thing you could tell me."

"Why do you have to be such a prat about this Draco?"

"You really want me to answer that?" He shook his head in answer and sighed again.

"Just give me a minute to get my thoughts in order." He stayed quiet after that with a blank look on his face. The whole time I was trying to think of what he could tell me, realizing that I don't think I would really care what it is as long as he is not going to break up with me. It'll be fine.

When Harry started talking what came out of his mouth was so unexpected I just stared at him for a minute before answering.

* * *

It was a week later that I got a letter from Ron and Hermione wondering where I was. They scolded me for leaving, without telling them and by myself. They wanted me to come to the burrow as soon as possible and warned me to stay clear of Grimmald place because it was no longer protected. They wanted me to reply as soon as possible because they assumed the worst when they didn't find me at the Dursley's. I could tell they were very angry at me, they must have felt like I was leaving them behind to search for the Horcruxes myself. Ron also reminded me about Bill and Fluer's wedding date and how I should come if it wasn't too dangerous.

I sent them a letter back telling them I was fine and in hiding, that I didn't abandon them and just had something I couldn't do with them and had to do on my own, and it had nothing to do with _that thing_, but was more personal. I said I would try and make it to the wedding but it might be too dangerous as the deatheaters might be expecting it. I promised I would stay in contact as much as I could but that it was also dangerous. After sending the letter to them I sat down for a while and thought about things.

* * *

**A/N**: It's short and probably doesn't make too much sense but everything else is kinda too important and I don't want to spoil it or it's unimportant. Also the next chapter has some important things throughout it but much of it is filler, don't let that discourage you though please, it's taking a lot longer than I wanted it too. I'm very excited to get to the good parts where people meet people and so on. The only problem with that is I actually have to get there, and there are some things I just can't skip. So I'm hoping three more chapters at the most, but I can't make promises when I start writing things just take a mind of their own.

Oh as a side note I think (key word think) I'll update chapter 5 in a weeks' time, even without a beta. It's just been too long since there has been a real update.

Any encouragement, ideas, or constructive criticism is **VERY** appreciated. Hope you continue to read and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you my readers and reviewers.

Please I am still looking for a Beta. If you're interested please let me know. You don't really even need to know what you are doing just be fairly good at spelling and spotting mistakes in grammar, it's not as hard as it seems.

There will probably never be a chapter this long again. I just really needed to get the story moving. I mentioned it in the previous chapter but much of this is filler but there are a couple important parts, so I'm sorry if you get bored but please stick with me, I'm trying to get to the good part as soon as possible.

Anyway here's the long awaited chapter, and as a side note I can't wait to see the new episode tonight...

* * *

Taking out the list of things we needed to buy and still do today I read it over.

-Bank: Withdraw Money, talk to goblins, and hear Parents wills  
-Trunks: Expanded multiple compartments, full array of charms and spells  
-Potions and Ingredients: basic medical and healing, locator potions, polyjiuce, veritesirum ingredient if possible  
-Books-: defense and dark arts, healing, locator, and look around for anything else we might need  
-Wardrobe: muggle and magical  
-Muggle Sports shop- magical tents, muggle and magical camping/hiking gear  
-Pharmacy: First Aid, bandages medicine, braces, ice packs…  
-Real Estate office: small isolated, immediately available  
-Furniture and Appliances: table, couch, chairs, toaster, microwave, pots/pans, silverware etc.  
-Food: several different stores, a few months/as much as we can get.

I quickly added Olivanders to the list. I wanted to ask him about a way to protect my wand. It would be needed because even without my new strength my wand could always snap in half during a duel.

Looking over the list again, I realized we still had a lot of things to do today. _Good thing it's still the morning._ We headed off towards Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. I thought it would be better to have our order's done by the time we finish the rest of our shopping.

* * *

It was another six hours before we got everything done, with the exception of the food. We were standing in front of the appliance store we just came out of when Draco spoke up.

"We should bring all our packages to the cottage, the movers will be there soon with all those muggle things you had us buy. Besides even with the shrinking and feather light charms all this stuff is getting heavy. Why don't you hold some of it?"

"Because I'm the one who's buying it all and I am risking being seen by taking my hood off. You know as well as I do that concealment charms can only go so far, it was bad enough when Olivander recognized me. We are just lucky that you didn't take out your wand and say anything."

"Git, making me carry everything."

"What was that Draco? I still have the food shopping to do and we will need a few months worth at the least."

"Nothing, just find an alley so we can apparate out of here. The muggles are starting to stare."

"There's one right there across the street. We'll drop these packages off, and then go shopping for food. And stop complaining about the weight three quarters of it is yours from all the clothes and hair products you just HAD to get."

"Well at least my hair doesn't look like it's never been brushed once in my life."

"You're a git you know that, besides you like my hair this way."

"Let's go."

I laugh as Draco walks off to the alley, knowing that I won the small banter this time.

As I follow him thinking about all the purchases we made today I take notice of the bags he is carrying. I start to feel guilty because even though we put feather light charms on our purchases, with that amount of stuff we bought it was bound to be heavy. Though not including Draco's hair products everything we've bought so far have been things we may really need.

First were the trunks. We both got a trunk that was silver, and had several compartments, though we didn't know what to use them all for, yet. They had charms on them to shrink/unshrink without having to cast a spell, very good if anyone was using tracking charms. A wide variety of protection spells, not only from other spells but from weather, wear and tear. They had some side pockets that couldn't be accessed unless you knew they were there. One of the best features was the lock; it was awarded to keep strangers out, and only the owner could get in unheeded without specific special permission. We could even control which compartments the other person was allowed to access and how often.

After getting the trunks, which I immediately shrunk mine and put it on my bracelet, we went to get robes. That was a little tricky because it was extremely important not to be recognized. Draco decided he would go in to get measured and order our robes together under one name. We were about the same size and he knew a couple really good adjustments spells so I let him while I went to Magical Sporting goods store. Turn out that was a partial mistake. When Draco found me I think he bought the whole store for the price he was telling me it came too. We would have to go back in four hours to pick up his enormous order.

In the mean time I was still in the sporting goods store. The tent we got had five separate bedroom areas, a living/dining area, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. It had spells to protect from different types of weather, and condition, as well as wear and tear, also to keep the warmth in. Like most magical tents it was bigger on the inside than the outside. I also picked up some sleeping bags and blankets charmed to stay warm, with two addition small tents meant for individuals. I was still looking around and didn't see everything that I want so made mental note to stop by a muggle Outdoor store sometime today as well.

We went to the potions store next I let Draco handle getting the correct and sufficient ingredients, while I looked at the premade ones. Draco had told me earlier that they were not as good of quality as if they were made by him, but in emergencies they would do. I picked up some Blood Replenisher, Skelegrow, Burn Salve, Blood Clot, Bonemend and a variety of other similar potions. There wasn't any type of locator potion so I figured Draco would have to make most of those, even if they might not work. Polyjiuce and veritisirum where monitored by the ministry so I knew we wouldn't be getting unless we made it ourselves.

When we came to the book store it wasn't very full, unsurprisingly. We were in and out within a half hour after browsing the selves, in total we got 22 books about Defense against the Dark Art, Healing, General Spells and Charms, a book full of different locator spells, we even manage to find a couple about the dark arts, though they were very basic and more of a warning against using the dark arts, they may come in handy.

Stopping at Olivanders was one of the last things we had to do in the alley. When we walked in he recognized me the second he seen my wand. I told him that I needed a spell to protect it from any type of damage. I was disappointed when he told me that the latent magic inside of wands prevents any spell from being cast on them. Instead he gave me a sleeve, it was like liquid glass, saying it would protect from most spell and all physical damage. Telling me they were very difficult to make and usually only sold to aurors. I was able to get five off of him. When I put it on my wand it was like the sleeve wasn't even there but I could tell right away that it was doing its job as I didn't have to be as careful holding the wand as before.

We stopped at Madam Malkins to pick up Draco's order before leaving the alley. That only took a few minutes and we headed straight for a Muggle Real Estate agent knowing that would probably take the longest. It took an hour total to find a small place out of the way that we could move into right away. It was a small cottage right on a private beach, with a small forest behind it and some farm land. The closest place was five miles west of it. It was to our liking and we rented it for a couple months even if we might leave before then. There wasn't much we needed to get for furniture but I thought it would be a good idea to have some with us anyway, even if only for the tents.

If I thought the amount of wizard clothes Draco had bought was crazy before, then the muggles clothes he was planning on getting was insane. We had been in the store for 15 minutes already and he had three carts full, complaining about muggle not knowing anything about style and quality. I just rolled my eyes at him and let him take over. By the time we got out of there I'm pretty sure the whole store was gone, not only that he dragged me to another store down the street for hygiene and care products. When we walked into the store the first thing I seen was the makeup section, as much as I didn't want to wear makeup it gave me an idea. Leaving Draco to buy whatever he was going to buy, I found a sales lady and ask her if she knew about a makeup that would cover up scars and not come off easily. She found something that would work for me fairly easily. I bought a few containers of the cover up after she showed me how to put it on. Draco wanted to stay longer but I forced him to pay for his order and we headed for a sport store that was six blocks away.

This sporting store was similar to the magical one except I actually knew what most of the stuff was. I grabbed a bunch of flash lights and rechargeable batteries, battery charger, lanterns, fire fuel, coal, a small portable energy generator, couple coolers planning on expanding those later, lighters and matches, pocket knives, small grill and gas, compass, maps, and canteens. I figured that was all the basic necessary items, and grabbed a first aid kit as well, so I could expand it and add more stuff to it later.

There was a Pharmacy right down the street from the sporting goods store and we headed there quickly. We, well I grabbed a bunch of stuff off the shelves because Draco had no clue as to what most of it was, of course there was a fair amount I didn't know either but I thought it was a good idea to grab a bit of everything. When I was done I had an assortment of bandages, Antibiotic ointments, painkillers, wounds dress pads, a sling and splint, ice packs, a set of scissors and tweezers, gloves, soaps, Gauze and adhesive tapes, Antiseptic wipes, and some other things that looked like they might go in a first aid kit. I did realize that we would probably not need the muggle first aid kit, but knowing me in particular I'd get into a situation with muggles around and not be able to use any magic, so better safe than sorry. There may be a lot of stuff in the kit now and with the plan to add more later we would need a feather light and shrinking charm, but that wouldn't be a problem, along with adding a few protection charms and stuff.

It took another 15 minutes to find an appropriate furniture store. When we got inside it didn't take too long because there wasn't much we needed to get. Making our order and giving the store the address to deliver it too, we made our way to an appliance store. Draco again really didn't know what anything was and was standing behind me complaining about "if we could leave already and that everything was getting heavy". I quickly picked out two of the following, counter top over, microwave, toaster, blender, silverware, plates bowls and cups, pots and pans, electric heater, and other little things, and left quickly because Draco was starting to draw attention. I got two of them so one could stay at the cottage and another in case we were unable to return to the cottage.

Which this brings me back to where I am now in front of the little cottage we bought heading inside. The deliverers were not due to stop by for another half hour which gave us enough time to unpack and repack some of the stuff we bought. I started very carefully laying out the things that I had been carrying watching Draco do the same. Unshrinking everything at the same time was not the best idea I had, as it took up the whole room with very little space to move. At least it was still organized. Taking out our trunks which filled up the rest of the space available we started putting away and organizing everything into the rooms and trunks compartments. It was very quiet for awhile though I could tell that Draco wanted to say something and it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Harry and I had been sorting through everything for about ten minutes when I finally voiced my question.

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you so much Harry?"

He lets out a sigh I doubt he even knew he was holding and shakes his head before answering.

"Dray can we do this later?"

"It is later Harry. I want to know why you practically pushed me away at the bank. What happened, what did you find out that is causing you to have a silent break down?"

"I am not having a silent break down."

"Yes you are. If we didn't have shopping to do you would have locked yourself in the first room you came across and wouldn't come out until you worked yourself up into thinking horribly of yourself or come up with some idiotic idea to get yourself killed or something equally stupid." I saw Harry blush after I was finished and he put his head down quickly, probably hoping I wouldn't see. It was another minute before he answered.

"I just... Merlin Draco I don't know what to say or even if I should tell you."

"Rubbish. You can tell me anything, what are you afraid of? How I will react? Do you not trust me Harry? I have not given up almost everything I knew, just to leave you for something that is

probably stupid."

"No. No Draco it's not about trust. You already know that there are only three people I trust, one of them you and the other two my best friends. It's about safety and… I just don't know how to tell you."

"Merlin Harry just spit it out, start small, or start at the beginning, just say it already. It can't be anything really bad, as far as I know no one else has died and that's pretty much the worst thing you could tell me."

"Why do you have to be such a prat about this Draco?"

"You really want me to answer that?" He shook his head in answer and sighed again.

"Just give me a minute to get my thoughts in order." He stayed quiet after that with a blank look on his face. The whole time I was trying to think of what he could tell me, realizing that I don't think I would really care what it is as long as he is not going to break up with me. It'll be fine.

When Harry started talking what came out of his mouth was so unexpected I just stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Your adopted?" I repeated as a question just to make sure I heard correctly and when he nods his head I knew I heard right. I was quiet thinking about how to tell him that I really didn't care.

"Harry I'm not with you because of your blood, or your parents. I couldn't care less if you were muggleborn, or pureblood right now, even halfblood. And if you're worrying about your parents, well Lilly and James, I think it's pretty obvious they did love you. As for your biological parents if they gave you up they don't deserve you anyway." I was going to continue but he interrupted me before I could say more.

"Draco there's more." After Taking a deep breath he continued. "I'm not human."

That really shocked me and was so unexpected it took me some time to come up with a response. "So what? It's like I said before I'm not with you because of your blood or status, and if I can put all my beliefs behind me once for you I can do it again. So what type of creature are you, definitely part human or you wouldn't look like you do. That would also explain your magical aptitude, there are only a few magical creatures that can mate with humans, none of them are too bad well there's va.. and I think you're going to be just fine. Harry..." again before I could say more he interrupted me, almost as if he didn't get the response he wanted the first two times.

"How bout I'm not from this planet Draco, I'm an alien." I was shocked speechless before I burst out laughing. "You're a git. I was really worried about you and it turns out your just joking around with me." I expected him to say something to that but he just sat down shaking his head. That's when I realized he wouldn't joke about something like this. "You...you're not joking are you Harry what do you mean by from a different planet?"

After that he told me everything that happened while he was down in the vaults, what his par... Lilly and James said, Sirius's will, the voice from the spaceship that was his _fathers_, and the door flying across the room. How he was afraid of hurting me when he couldn't control it, how he didn't really know what it was, what he was now. I remained quiet thinking about it all and just looking him over when I noticed the necklace he was wearing. I thought it was a good distraction for the time being so asked about it.

"Since when are you a jewelry person, the bracelet I get but why wear the necklace?"

"This. You can see it?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I've worn this for as long as I can remember and not once has anyone been able to see it." He went quiet after saying that just looking at it with a confused face.

"What is it? Why are you looking at it like that?"

"Well, see this stone right here, it was always green. At least until today, now that I think about it, I think it was kryptonite, it must have been what was keeping my powers from me for so long. But I don't know why it's gone now."

"Maybe there was a spell on it or that voice did something to it."

"Yeah you're right I was able to throw that door right after talking to Jor-El." Everything went quiet again before I decided to speak up.

"I don't care Harry, I'll help you control your powers and until then no touching, well at least for you." As I say this with my infamous smirk on my face, I see Harry beaming and blushing at the same time knowing that I'm not leaving him.

"What are you going to tell the other 2 halves of the golden trio?" As soon as I said this I wished I hadn't for Harry stiffened up and hesitated before answering.

"I... I don't think I'm going to tell them. It will make them worry or ask many questions that I can't answer, and put them in danger for knowing. They are already a prime target for Voldemort for being my friends. I don't want to burden them anymore. I'll be truthful to you Draco. The only reason why I told you was because it was too dangerous not to tell you. That and you're a stubborn arse. You're not one to give up easily plus you're a sly snake, literally. I couldn't chance it. You had to know, they don't really need to know. "

It hurt me to know he wouldn't have told me but I understood and didn't hold it against him.

"I can protect them better with them not knowing. Yes they are my best friends and they may

deserve to know but... it's just not something they _need _to know. Voldemort might try to capture them because of their closeness to me. I can't put them in more danger by burdening them with this secret when they already hold many others. Draco you are already more of a target than them, though it's unknown. Not only did Lucius fail, you ran away, and when Voldemort finds out you _ran_ to me you'll be number 2 on his list right after me. It was necessary I tell you, I can't let you get hurt, especially if I'm the cause. For Hermione and Ron it's not too late for them, they still have a chance to get away and I'll help them however I can, even by hiding such a secret. I'm giving them this choice even if they don't realize it. You have already made your choice, and though they are my friends… no because they are my fiends I don't want them in this war. Draco you more than anybody probably know how much my way of thinking has change, how I view this war. I need to save them. I can't let them get involved anymore." We were both quite for a few minutes while I was thinking over what Harry said.

_I understand that he doesn't want them in the war, but he must know that they are as stubborn as he is. He'll have to be even more careful around them from now on, Granger as much as I hate to admit it, is clever enough to have made it in to Slytherin, and if she was just a bit slyer she would have. I'll have to use my wit as well when it comes to it, because they will find out eventually. Harry is not that good of a liar when it comes to people he knows. He has managed to keep us a secret, maybe only because of the circumstances around him. But I've notice as his outlook on the war and everything it entails is changing his personality has shifted too. I definitely see more Slytherin qualities than I ever thought possible for a Gryffindor. Then we still need to worry about…_

"What are you going to do about your supposed brother, the stone thingies, and Voldemort, maybe this is part of the power he knows not?"

"My brother and the stones will have to wait. Besides there is a good chance he is already looking for them. As for Voldemort I was thinking the same thing, he is supposed to be a trial I need to pass for whatever reason. He is my responsibility and I'm not leaving the Wizarding World, no matter how much they may or may not deserve it, to that mad man. The maps I have I'll deal with when I have time but it's not going to happen any time soon."

"Then let's get working on that power of yours, Harry..." before I could finish my sentence there was a knock at the door, looking at the clock I realized it must be the delivery people.

"Maybe later we still have some time before you have to be in control, until then I'll just be careful, and remind you to be careful. Plus we still have magic on our side if something happens."

* * *

It didn't take long to get everything inside and Harry and Draco were back to sorting everything out, it was about that time when Harry remembered the necklace he had gotten for Draco. He took it out and handed it to him.

"Here, it's almost the same as my bracelet, I just figured you could use one too and a necklace is more your style."

"Are you trying to say I'm a girl?" Looking over he must have seen Harry's smirk. "You are! You bloody git."

"Well you definitely bought enough clothes to fit in that wardrobe, speaking of which where did you put my clothes?"

"They are over there in those packages." Walking over Harry took the wardrobe* (This is a reference to an earlier chapter) off his bracelet and unshrunk it. Taking the first package he was not careful enough and it sunk in under his hands. Wincing he put it down even more carefully and started to unwrapped checking for damage. Luckily it was just clothes and no damage was done. He continued to unpack and put away his clothes. After he then moved on to putting all the camping stuff away in his truck, along with the appliances. He waited to put the first aid kit away because they still needed to expand and add to it. Any of the potion equipment and ingredients Harry left for Draco to take care of, not wanting to really damage those. Before touching any of the potions he cast a couple unbreakable charms, and then added some to the first aid kit and some to his trunk, Harry only had a few things left to do and that included sorting the books. It was while doing this that Harry found a slip of paper that came with the trunks, on it was a way to connect the two trunks together as that had been their main purpose when they were first made. It didn't take long to convince Draco, though it reminded him too much of the vanishing cabinet from last school year, he didn't have much trouble casting the charm. It took Harry a few more tries than Draco, but not from what you would think. Apparently he was putting too much power behind the spell.

The last thing they had to do that day was food shopping. It was the hardest and took the longest because they had to go to a bunch of different stores. (It would look to suspicious if they were buying months of food from the same store.) They would shop together then pay separate so it seemed like they were buying for two different households. All together it took another two hours before they had what could be enough food if they had to go on the run, or into deeper hiding than they were currently. Most of the food went under a status spell and preservative charm, before going into a compartment in their trunks. The rest into the kitchen and up in the cabinets, some with cooling spells.

* * *

It was the morning after I found out about my powers when I woke up and found that everything I was looking at was bleary. Normally this was not an unusual occurrence, what made it different was that I was still wearing my glasses. My first thought was that they were dirty but when I went to take them off I noticed my eyesight was better, still bleary, but better than when I had them on. I couldn't see with them on and I couldn't see with them off, so I was stuck. I was thinking about going and getting another prescription but my eyes had literally changed overnight and I didn't know if it would make a difference. I was confused about why I could suddenly see better without my glasses than with them, and the only explanation Draco and I could come up with was that now that my alien powers weren't blocked they were fixing some off the problems caused when I was younger. Basically if I always had my powers my physical state would be different than it was now because of the Dursleys. We didn't think much would change or too fast because I would need to get use to that on top of the powers I had. Turns out I didn't have much to worry about, by the time I went to bed my eyesight was better than ever and the next morning there were no other changes.

It was a week later that I got a letter from Ron and Hermione wondering where I was. They scolded me for leaving without telling them and by myself. They wanted me to come to the burrow as soon as possible and warned me to stay clear of Grimmald place because it was no longer protected. They wanted me to reply as soon as possible because they assumed the worst when they didn't find me at the Dursley's. I could tell they were very angry at me for what, they must have felt like I was leaving them behind to search for the Horcruxes myself. Ron also reminded me about Bill and Fluer's wedding date and how I should come if it wasn't too dangerous.

I sent them a letter back telling them I was fine and in hiding, that I didn't abandon them and just had something I couldn't do with them and had to do on my own, and it had nothing to do with _that thing_, but was more personal. I said I would try and make it to the wedding but it might be too dangerous as the death eater might be expecting it. I promised I would stay in contact as much as I could but that it was also dangerous. After sending the letter to them I sat down for a while and thought about things.

I didn't know what to tell them, not really because of everything that has been happening, between the war, deaths, and now this new knowledge about myself. I didn't know what to tell them about the Horcruxes, that I had no leads, and no place to start. I didn't know if I truly wanted them to come with me or not because of how dangerous it would be I wanted to give them an out. I didn't know what to do about them possibly finding out about Draco. I didn't know what I was going to do about finding my brother and the stones. Finally I just didn't know anything that I was going to do, because I had no plans other than in general. I can't control everyone else and it's hard trying to protect everyone at the same time.

Draco found me a half hour later and I told him about the wedding. We decided to go but I wasn't going without Draco because too many things could go wrong.

I was going to have Draco go in his animagus form and hide under my clothes. It would be nothing new to us because it was how he hid when he disappeared last school year at Hogwarts. No one even notice the new addition I carried around with me, not even Ron and Hermione or if they did they never mentioned it. The problem was that I couldn't risk being recognized and endangering the Weasleys. Pollyjiuce potion didn't work for a long enough time and concealment spells and charms can easily be detected, countered and removed. The only other option I wasn't too fond of, it was dying my hair with muggle temporary hair dye. After coming to this conclusion we soon left for the stores in muggle London. The quicker we got this over with the less likely we were to be spotted. We once again changed our hair and eye color. Before we left we grabbed everything we couldn't afford to leave behind if something happened and we couldn't come back. We weren't planning on leaving the house very often but we both decided to take most of the stuff with us because we never knew when or where we could be recognize or by whom.

It didn't take us long to find a hair dye that would work. It was a reddish color very similar to the Weasley's and the best way to blend in considering almost the whole Weasley family was going to be there I wouldn't stand out too much, unless I did something to draw attention to myself. Which reminded me, I really needed to get control of this strength I had. For now Draco was grabbing, holding and carrying everything but that couldn't last forever and Draco might not always be around for my beck and call. No I had to learn and soon. It was safer that way, less likely to hurt someone, less likely to be found out about, less likely of doing something stupid. Ok so that last one was an impossibility, if only for my powers, hopefully.

They were about to apparate home when I seen a store across the street. It was a computer/electronics store. It made me remember that a lot of my companies had to do with technology.

"Hey why are we going there?"

"Remember how most of my companies are technology based, well shouldn't I become familiar with it?"

"I guess but none of this stuff is going to work, there are too many wards and spells around the house, too much interference."

"Maybe but I'm sure we can figure something out, I'll send a letter to Gringotts see if there isn't a spell my company knows of, one of them does have connections to wizards and witches."

"Fine, but don't buy from a public store go straight to your company. You'll get better and more advance products that way." Draco said in his _the rich are more superio__r_ voice. Then he grabbed my arm and apparated home. I sent a letter to Hammerclaw asking him for an update and if he knew any spells for electronics and what electronics were available from my companies. I also added that I wanted an actual list of my businesses if that was possible, and to send anything concerning Draco and his accounts.

* * *

Early the next morning was when I received a reply from Hammerclaw. There was indeed a spell I could use, not only that but he sent over a package, before I opened it I finished reading the letter and the list of companies. There was good news concerning Draco's situation, apparently because of Lucius Malfoy's situation there was nothing he could do to stop the disownment from going through, meaning that it would be done sooner than the goblins originally thought. The only problem was trying to keep it quiet, there were many people in the ministry that couldn't be trusted and there was no way for the goblins to go around the ministry this time. If Draco wanted to continue with this then in two weeks max the British Wizarding world would know about it. They would however be able to keep my involvement secret from the ministry and the media, because Draco and his mother are Blacks by blood.

Hammerknot assumed right thinking that I wanted to get familiar with different technologies. He would take care of it and send a goblin representative to one of my companies and get me access to the satellites that I own for internet/phone/cable.

After doing that the goblin would come over to hand me the information I would need and also assist with learning the spells and setting up the equipment he will be bringing over.

Because it had only been a week or so I wasn't expecting much of an update, to my surprise there was a lot of progress in searching through the companies. So far most of the ones the Blacks had owned had some kind of illegal practices going on, though there was a couple of the Potter family companies that were doing illegal things too.

There was no more progress other than the weeding out of the employees, and they were only about half way through and that was only with the once they could touch. It would take another couple weeks before anything really significant could happen.

The goblins were however started to put all the information the companies gathered onto one system (with back up) for the eventual merge of the companies. Then there was the companies that I only had stock in, the goblins were able to get me access to most of the classified documents of these companies, but even if they were doing something illegal there was little I could do to stop it unless I wanted to involve the law, which would be very tricky as some of the information I would need to use against them I shouldn't have to begin with. The goblins would work more on this problem and see what they could come up with for a solution.

They did pick a person to be CEO, a wizard out of America, and they started setting up the main head quarters in Boston MA. The Wizard had a very impressive qualifications and background. I trusted the goblins but also knew that I would be paying a lot of attention to what he was doing.

The wizard was also a muggle born and kept up with his muggle school and knew how to interact with the muggle, so he would be working both sides of the company, so instead of two companies I was down to one big one with subsection.

Hammerclaw also asked me what I would like to name the company, so he could get started on some of the paperwork and technicalities in the muggle and magical world. This I would have to get back to him on as it would take me awhile to think of something appropriate. On the list of companies Hammerknot also added what the company did, the progress of the goblins investigation and the results. Like Hammerclaw had said earlier only about half of it was complete, and they could barely touch the companies that I only owned stock in.*

Inside the package that came with the letter Hammerclaw sent me were two laptop computers, with it there was a note attached:

_These laptops currently have unlimited access to most of your companies information, and the projects they are working on, along with control over two of the satellites you currently have in space. It is highly protected and secure._

_I suggest using it as your personal/business computer, for anything that you don't want anyone finding out about, or things that can't be done on a normal computer. You also might have assumed that it has internet access, this is true, but realize this computer is equal if not better than the muggle government machines, because of the added magical qualities to speed it up and protect it. Wait until Driverknot comes by later until you start using them. He will explain some of the programs and features to you._

The laptops were nice and sleek, and almost seemed to have a liquid quality to them. After examining one I put it back in the package, the last thing I wanted to do was break it.

* * *

It was a little while later that Draco came into the room.

"What are you planning on doing? Lazing around all day?"

"No, I received a reply from Hammerclaw this morning and just finished replying a few minutes ago. The only bad news is that there is no way to hide Lucius's disownment. Two weeks from now at the max, everyone is going to know. It's not the worst thing that could happen though."

"Yes well I expected as much, at least by that time it would have gone through the system and there will be nothing anyone can do about it. But what about your involvement? You played a role in helping me?"

"Yes, well, my involvement will remain unknown because of the fact your mother was born a Black and you technically are entitled to the name. As for my companies everything seems to be going good. The goblins have found some illegal doing but have been fairly successful in stopping and taking care of the doings. He also sent over that spell and laptops. Oh and DriverKnot will be stopping by later."

"That's good, but why will he be visiting us?"

"He needs to come to clarify a few things, set up, teach us the spell, and show us how to use some of the computer programs, things like that."

"He's not going to be here until later right?" I nodded and I didn't quite like the look on Draco's face. "Then we are going out back in the woods and you are going to practice controlling your strength."

I groaned before I answered. "Draco as much as I want to learn control I don't think it's a good idea to have you there with me what if something happens and I throw something at you. I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt more because of me. I told you about this so you wouldn't get hurt."

"Please you act like I'm a helpless muggle. I can set up a barrier if anything. Beside you don't even know your limits yet, maybe the door throwing was the extent of your strength."

"I don't think it was Draco, everything and anything I do is effortless."

"All the more reason to learn control, I would prefer you to lose control when I'm expecting it and have a barrier up than some other time when I'm not."

"Fine you win. The woods have the most cover, it is best if we do this in there."

We found a decently sized clearing in the woods and Draco started right away. At first Draco wanted to test how strong I was, he quickly stopped asking me to pick up some things when I easily ripped a tree, roots and all, that had a diameter of five feet, and was about fifty feet tall, without breaking a sweat. Since I had just torn up a tree he told me to make fire wood. It was very clever of him because I would have to control the amount of strength I used to not completely splinter the wood. The first few times I tried cutting the tree into logs was a complete disaster. Half the tree was gone and the pieces couldn't even be used for kindling.

After that I started getting some control, and by the end of the tree we had some fire wood for the next few days.

Next he transfigured some leaves into glass, and had me bring each piece over to the other side of the clearing, well shouting things at me to distract me. I failed miserably with the first nine pieces of glass, though each time I did make it a little farther. Things like this continued for another couple hours until it was time for lunch and we headed back to the cottage. When we were leaving the clearing I felt as if I had more control over my strength and I wasn't as hesitant to touch anything back at the cottage. There were still some accidents but not nearly as many as the last week had brought.

* * *

"See this program here, it will allow you to insert a person's face into the data base and search for it. You can also find them by their finger prints, if they are on record. The program will search through every database it can gain access to. Considering that it is connected to a single satellite, and the WWW, the chances of finding the person enter is 97%. After finding the person you can also do a background check, it may take some time but it will search for everything known about the person. Where they've been, past jobs, criminal record, schools, their credit and bank information and family history. Of course there is a limit on who you can search. Wizards and Witches for example you'll probably only find information on muggleborns, and some high corporation and government facilities are able to alter information about individual. This search engine is advance enough that unless they erase everything about individual you'll be able to find inconsistencies which can lead you to the correct information you're looking for."

Driverknot stayed quiet for a moment waiting for either me or Draco to speak up when neither of us did he continued.

"This program here is similar to the one I just showed you except you can enter something, whether it be a word, symbol, address, or a combination, if you enter it in here, it will find everything it can on the subject."

"This program is what holds all the satellite controls and information. Now this computer is connected to two different satellites MM1 and MM2. MM2 is very top secret and a total of 15 company workers know about it. It's top of the line, and extremely high tech. It's on a different network than any other satellite so it can't be corrupted or hit with cyber attacks, hacked into or anything of that nature. The other satellite is the main company one, if you are doing anything you want kept secret use MM2, actually always use this one. Any data you need can be imported from MM1. With the satellite you can take pictures, zoom into areas of the world, and track almost any electronic device, though this program TrackTech (no clue if this is real or not) is more geared toward tracking. I've already looked at the electronics you bought and protected them all with magical encryption, and took out any tracking devices in them. The encryption helps on two things. One anything you send over any networks can't be found out, and also protects from finding out where the information was sent from. I've also set up the internet/cell/cable access that will be using MM2 to transmit. Now these program here…"

And he went on to describe and help us learn how to use the different programs on the computer. The computer its self was magically enhance, to pick up signal that were miles away, run faster, to protect from forced entry, stray spells, and other such things. He also brought with him a couple cell phones, TV's, desktop computers, and gaming systems, all of which he gave us a quick rundown of how to use. I even verified that they all had heavy duty protection spells. He assured me that they had the best and I had no need to worry, for some reason this didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

It was the day of Bill and Fluer's wedding, and I was not looking forward to going. Recently I learned that not only did I have super strength I had super speed too. The speed was not fully under my control yet. Draco had been giving me task to do again, and they were helping but it was taking too long, maybe it was a side effect of being really fast but I have become even more impatient. An upside to the speed though was when Draco started inserting the memory strand into my head I had no problems accepting all the knowledge right away. Draco's not completely sure if it was the speed or just the general strength that I had, or even if it's because of my being an alien that I could except the knowledge so quickly. We decided to still wait the recommended amount of time before doing another strand to be on the safe side for any side effects. The first couple days after that Draco was watching me as though I was about to drop dead. That quickly changed when I confronted him and told him "I might be an alien and these things might happen and I know I have a habit of lying about injuries and similar things but if it was really serious I would tell you Draco." Draco's only response was "You better I don't need the stupid boy-who-lived dying on me."

Now back to the present Draco takes way too long to get ready, he wasn't even going to be seen by anybody. I wanted to get there early, hopefully avoiding a big seen from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron. I Also wanted to help out. The chances of that happening now were getting lower and lower.

"Are you finally ready you git?"

"I'm not a git and just because you don't care about appearance doesn't mean I don't."

"Yes, yes I know especially considering the fact you're not even going to be seen. Really Draco you could have just put some nice formal robes on if that, but instead you had to take two and a half hours to get ready."

"Of course I had too, and I wouldn't expect you to understand besides I don't have supper speed that will allows me to get ready in four seconds."

A smirk appeared on my face before I answered. "Actually it was two seconds and I didn't rip anything this time."

"Whatever I though you wanted to leave already."

"Yes so when are you going to change"

He didn't even bothering answering. I remember when he first fully learned the animagus transformation. He was smug all the time and even after practicing for a month straight I still couldn't do it. Now that I know about my heritage a bit I wonder if that would have an effect. Bending down and reaching out my arm I let, Draco, the now four foot silver and black snack curl around and up my arm until he was situated under my robes.

"Now please try to be somewhat quiet, and it's really not the time to be moving around."

"But of courssse Harry" was the hissed reply.

* * *

AN: I am not going to make a list of all the companies. I don't have that much imagination or time. Basically all you need to know is that Harry has stock in Luthercorp (from the Blacks) and Stock in Queen Industries (from the Potters), they are also very close to the bottom of the list because they are mostly across seas and it's harder to do anything about them because of location. It is important that I mention that it is not enough stock where Harry would be able to control some of the decisions made, he also is not entitled to everything that goes on in the companies unless he or the goblins dig around. I also need to mention that the whole point of Harry having all these companies is to become a competitor. How that's going to happen I don't know yet.

Another thing I realize was that I had them buying a lot of stuff, but the reason for that is maybe I missed it or something but didn't anyone ever wonder where they got food from. Though I suppose Hermione might have had it in her purse but still.

Now the part were Draco finds out I rewrote a few time not sure if it came out how I wanted but...I hope I didn't disappoint everyone who was looking forward to it.

Please feel free to point out any mistakes, plot holes, or anything like that, even just telling me the parts you liked the best, or the least. Please continue reading and reviewing.


	7. Interlude

So it's been awhile I know, but I have been working on the story all this time. This is an interlude and I have another chapter and a half done just need to finish the correction on the next chapter and it will be up sometime soon (hopefully).

This time I did not answer all reviews (if any) personally but I have read them and I really appreciate when you guys/girls give me a review so Thank You and please continue to review.

I tried a little different writing style so please let me know how much you liked/disliked it.

Anyway on to the interlude! Though it's shortish...

* * *

When the news hit the wizarding world everyone was quiet not daring to speak. Many at first thought it was a joke, and thought of who would be fool enough to play that kind of joke. But still no one spoke but in hushed whispers as they quickly passed their neighbors.

They did not even dare to speak in their own home in fear that they would be found out. Next they assumed it was a mistake and were a little more willing to speak in closed quarters about the new piece of gossip. It's amazing how not a soul would speak the words but how all knew what had happened. It was something that was close to unheard of in the old families. They tried to go about their daily business, not drawing attention to themselves. But it was the next day, the next morning that they all knew the truth of the words, and felt the chill up their spines.

When one Lucius Malfoy awoke that morning, not aware of the on goings of the previous day, he assumed it would be like any other day in this hell of a place. The Demetors still did not leave him alone and he only ever felt the pain. There were no memories anymore for the memories were all of pain.

He was weary and starved with seemingly little life left in him, but he still had a purpose still had ...hope that his Lord would release him from this island of pain. It is understandable that he was both weary and ...hopeful when he heard the heavy sound of boot covered feet coming down the hall. After all it could be a guard paid off to release him and help him off the island. Or a faithful Deatheater such as himself come to inform him of the plan.

Understandably so, Lucius was surprise when a goblin appeared before his cell thinking the Dark Lord had not made any progress on persuading them to his cause. He had no clue what news awaited him from this goblin or how it was going to affect him.

When Lucius was informed of his newly appointed status he reacted very unbefitting for a Malfoy. His reaction can be considered comical, first he appeared angry and his face became like a tomato.

Next he tried to get information out of the goblin by asking things like "what foolishness is this" and "I am Lord Malfoy you can't do this". When the goblin appeared to not care for his rambling. The truth of it's words finally sunk in. Of course he still did not understand how it could happen; he had too many people in the ministry paid off for them to pass this ridiculous idea. Then the significance of the goblin showing up instead of a ministry official found its way into his thinking and Lucius realized that the goblins were the only ones capably of succeeding without interference.

Now that he understood the how, Lucius could not understand the why. Why would Draco his own flesh and blood, heir to the Malfoy name, after everything he had taught and done for Draco, for it could only be Draco who could do this, possibly betray his own father by disowning him. He of course was aware of the dishonor Draco had brought to the family when he disappeared and did not complete his mission instead Snape had to do it for him. But there was always a way to get back in the Dark Lords favor, as even he himself was able to in Azkaban give him useful information.

There was only one explanation for it and that was Draco had betrayed the Dark Lord, had betrayed his family and went to that Potter brat's side. Willing to fight on the wrong side and lose, possibly die or worse submit to a life of torture when the Dark Lord finally takes over. It had be Narcissa's influence on the boy that brought him to betray his family. Thinking about Narcissa led him to think about her true involvement in this for she was his wife and the disownment of one member would be considered a divorce for a married couple. Meaning she would have to have agreed to this, there was no way it would be possible otherwise. More of a disgrace was they let him keep his name but took all his possessions and took on the Black family name. The Malfoy name would die once he died. The name that has had meaning for many a generation would die because my son decided to separate himself from the name.

"Draco may be my son by blood but no son of mine would forsake the honor of the name Malfoy. When I get out of here I promise you Draco, the pain you will suffer for this disgrace of the Malfoy name will be no small amount."

It was after he said these words that a chill ran down the wizarding world and the threat of his words hung in the air for all to feel, though they would not know its meaning. When later that day there was a breakout of Azkaban prison no one was surprise by the news especially when they heard of the escape of one Lucius Malfoy all assuming that Lucius finally heard the news that had been traveling around the wizarding world in rumors, finally confirming the truth of the words.

When Lucius met with the Dark Lord that night it was not a pretty site to be met with and Lucius thought he was happier in Azkaban but his need for revenge on his son would not allow him to regret his decision of returning to the Dark Lord even though the pain of failure and the pain of disgrace made him go insane, where he could only concentrate on his revenge and to cause as much pain to Draco and Narcissa as possible. The Dark Lord had unwittingly created something terrifying and cruel that would do his bidding and comply to his every demand until the time came when it would finally betray it's own maker.

* * *

Oh as a side note I'm sorta starting to run out of ideas, or at least am trying to figure out how to connect the ones I do have so anything you want or don't want to see? Feel free to ask or give constructive criticism.


	8. Chapter 6

HI again, long time I know but things have been crazy. I actually had this chapter done over a month ago and planned to post it, just never got around to it with everything that been happening. Anyway thanks for the reviews and alerts.

"_parslemouth_"

* * *

The wedding had not gone as planned, well perhaps I should rephrase that. The wedding went just fine it was After the wedding that everything went wrong.

We found out that the minister was dead and the ministry had been taken over by none other than Tom. As soon as the news reached us we were under attack. I was going to fight then flee not wanting Ron or Hermione to be in anymore danger. That plan went down to hell when Ron and Mione came running through the crowd of running bodies, curses being thrown this way and that and grabbed hold of my arm tightly. Next thing I knew we were being apparated and landed on the step of Grimmauld place. This was one of the last places I wanted to be, which led us to the argument we are currently having.

"Hermione you of all people should know its dangerous."

"That's exactly what they would expect us to think."

"Why wouldn't they think to look here Hermione it was the headquarters to the order, it's the first place they'll be looking for us."

"No Harry it's because it was the headquarters, they will think we are too smart to stay in a place so obvious"

"Hermione we are the only ones stupid enough or crazy enough to stay here, they will realize it."

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know things like this Harry."

Before I answered, I was thinking about just leaving them here tonight and sneaking out. If Hermione was so sure it was safe here I would trust her and she is not likely to leave if she's putting herself in even more danger.

"And Harry, mate, don't even think about sneaking out and leaving Mione and me here. We are helping you even if we have to tie you to a chair and carry it around to make sure you don't go and do something even more stupid."

"How?"

"It's written all over your face, beside we know you, and you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt because of you, but we are here because we want to be Harry, you are not forcing us we made this decision ourselves."

"Fine, then we better get started, we'll put some extra wards up just in case and start brain storming on what to do."

* * *

It was a few days later when they got their first clue about the Horcruxes. The necklace and note belonged to Regulus, Sirius's younger brother who went missing. This was confirmed by Kreachers who then hunted down the location of the locket that was now being discussed by the three teens around the table in kitchen.

"What in the bloody hell are we going to do, we can't just bloody well break into the Ministry of Magic?"

"Ron we may as well have no choice we need to get the Horcrux no matter what."

"Yeah but mate the ministry of magic!"

"Why not? We've done it before and that was two years ago"

"Sure but that was, you know... before the Dark Lord took over, are you bloody insane, no never mind don't answer that. Hermione you agree with me right?"

Hermione who was sitting to the side not commenting on the conversation stayed quiet before she answered.

"Ron as much as I understand that we will be effectively walking into the Dark Lords hands we can't not go in. I agree with Harry about needing to get the locket but I think you're right about it being too dangerous because of the Dark Lord, but because of that it might make it easier."

"Hermione I thought you were the smart one how is the Dark Lord being in the Ministry suppose to make breaking into it any easier?"

"Ron, think, what's the last place anybody would look for Harry or us for that matter. They wouldn't think we would be stupid enough to break into the ministry knowing that it's like knocking on you-knows-who's front door."

"Exactly Hermione, who would be stupid enough to go and do that, its plane suicide!"

"Not if we are careful enough Ron."

"Hermione's right Ron, we need to do this and as quick as possible or we might not be able to, they won't be expecting it and that will give us the advantage."

"Fine I'll go but only so you two don't die. "

"Sure Ron, now lets start planning…"

* * *

Getting into the ministry was the easy part it was getting out that had them all worried. Harry and Draco had stayed up at night discussing the plan and using Draco's knowledge of the ministry to plan. Harry was able to give Hermione some ideas to work with.

It also allowing him to come up with a plan just in case he needed to use his strength or speed . They both agreed that it would be too dangerous to use them unless it was absolutely necessary. Someone could find out or get severely hurt otherwise. It was the night before the break-in and they were up talking again still being careful so they weren't caught.

"I didn't want to bring them along, but I knew it was a possibility, and now that they are here and we've started this I'm kinda glad that they came. Think about how much more difficult this would be without them."

"Harry if anything it's more difficult with them around, now you have to hide and be really careful, you don't think I've noticed it but I have, you're hesitant with everything you do. I don't think either of them have noticed yet but it may only be a matter of time before one of them do."

"That may be true Draco but think about it? What would it be like without them around, we probably wouldn't know where the first Horcrux is, and even if we did just the two of us getting into the Ministry would be near impossible."

"Harry you're looking at it all wrong, I wouldn't have to hide out like I have been, you could use your powers in the Ministry to get the Horcrux as long as you are careful, as for actually finding it we would have eventually, maybe not first but it would not have taken forever we would have realize soon enough. You've also said it before that you weren't going to tell them because they would be in danger, well they are in danger anyway just being with you."

"I know this Draco you don't need to tell me, I know… I know."

"Then stop worrying about it there's nothing you can do unless you plan to just leave them here by themselves and as much as I wouldn't mind, it's not a good idea, who knows what trouble they would get into even without your help."

"Yeah but that's not the only thing I have to worry about, I already have super strength and speed, and we're lucky that I haven't hurt anybody yet it's why I've been so careful around them lately, but what if I get more powers and I can't control them, and finding my brother and the crystals, what am I suppose to do about that?"

"Look we still have the laptops, since it is really the only thing I can do right now allow me to worry about that stuff while you focus on the task you've been given from Dumbledore. I'll see about finding clues about your heritage. There has got to be something I'll just need to look deeper. So don't worry about that ok."

"Draco I have no idea what would happen if I didn't have you."

"Obviously you'd be in even more trouble than you are if that's even possible but then again it is you, Potter we're talking about, the impossible becomes the possible when around you."

"Yeah ok you git, How have the memory strands been coming along?"

"As you know since you did the First Aid one, first to balance it out I did the Auror training I should be done after tonight. I think my timing is well considering I can't just absorb the knowledge like someone I know."

"Draco you know I didn't know that was going to happen, once you finish it we'll go onto the next one though I think I'm ready now I'll wait for you. Once we finish that one we will have to wait a month or two before we begin the next once, and yes I am planning on waiting, we don't know how it will affect me if we do it earlier and I don't want to go brain dead,"

"Yes I know, though that would be interesting."

"Shut up you git, it's time for bed."

"I'm not a child anymore and do not need to be told when to go to bed I will stay up and start looking for clues in the muggle world, they have vast amounts of knowledge of seemingly everything and nothing at all, I don't think we will find anything relating to you in the magical world."

"Suite yourself, don't stay up late, and be careful about Hermione she often gets up in the middle of the night."

"I know, now off to bed for you, you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

I was about to leave the kitchen when I stopped and turned around, walking to Draco I gave him a light kiss, when I started walking away again I whispered under my breath a small "Thank you". I don't know if Draco heard me or not as he made no indication either way but I knew he knows how I feel.

* * *

Things didn't go as planned, but we got the locket and nobody died that's the important thing even if we couldn't return to Grimmauld, and Ron was hurt...badly, and we couldn't apparate, no one was dead and we got the locket that's all that really mattered so why did this have to happen.

Not only was Ron injured and mad but now he was being unreasonable.

"Keep that bloody thing away from me."

"Ron you're being unreasonable."

"Me unreasonable, Harry do you know what that...that thing is. It could kill you, not to mention it's a snake an evil snake, it's probably working with you-know-who."

"Ron, Dragon isn't working for you-know-who and I've had him with me since Hogwarts he's not going to do anything beside he won't be that venomous till the wings grow right Hermione?"

"That's right, but Harry aren't they suppose to be extinct?"

"I did some research and when they are this young the venom works very slowly and is not very potent, I have the antidote with me Ron. You guys don't need to worry he won't bite anyway. And Hermione I don't know about extinct, but his wings won't grow for another year or so."

"Harry I don't care. They are evil...Salazar Slytherin had pet snakes. You-know-who has a pet snake Harry get rid of it before you turn evil and it corrupts you."

Now I was angry he was talking about Draco and even though he didn't know that, it still didn't excuse him, not only that but he was basically calling me evil for having a pet snake!.

"Ron I am not getting rid of Dragon, and that's final he will be staying with me and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me evil after I just prevented you from bleeding to death. I don't want to hear anything else about my snake, you don't need to go near him."

"But...but you'll be talking to him and... and "

"I always have talked to him just not so openly, and your proving my point for not telling you guys earlier, Hermione wasn't really a problem I just didn't want to deal with the questions but I knew when you found out you'd react this way. Ron on this subject I don't care what you think he's staying and that's final."

"Fine just keep the thing away from me."

"Fine"

Picking Draco up off the ground I allowed him to curl around my arm as I went to sit by a tree.

"_Why did you come out? You knew they would probably see you and we agreed it'd be better if they didn't know."_

"_Yes but if I didn't you would have had a harder time saving your weasel."_

"_Don't call him that, and I guess you're right at least you will not have to hide as much."_

"_Yes, don't look up but Granger is walking over probably to question you."_

Before I could reply Hermione sat down next to me, she didn't start talking right away like I expected her to, she just observed Draco as he slid to my neck so he could get warm. It wasn't until Ron settled down by the fire that Hermione decides to finally speak up and start asking her question, there were really only a few, surprisingly.

"How old is he"

"Still a child and learning, it's hard to tell because he doesn't have his wings."

"When did you get him?"

"In March while we were at Hogwarts he pretty much went everywhere with me, took him to the Dursleys too"

"And you're sure he's not with you-know-who?"

The way she said it gave me pause it was almost like she knew...knew it was Draco I don't know how she would though, and she really didn't say anything about it, So I decided to just leave it for now and answer her question.

"Yes I'm sure"

"Good then help me set up that tent you brought. I really didn't think about that before we left. I brought some stuff but it was more books and supplies not really thinking about where we were going to stay."

"Yeah let's get it set up"

* * *

It was a few days later that Hammerclaw received a letter. It was from an American branch informing him of a foundation that had connections to the Potter family and a couple companies currently under Lord Potter Black. It was the Isis Foundation started by a Lana Lang, it was shut down for reasons that have not come to light but was just reopened by a close friend of Ms. Lang's, a Chloe Sullivan. The foundation was a place that sought out those with unique abilities. It helped those that had nowhere to fit in, and where often living on the streets. It was a place to help those in need. It had an advance computer system connected to a large network and database.

The goblins were going to leave it alone for it was not doing anything illegal in fact just the opposite helping people, that is until the newly appoint CEO of a still unnamed company was made aware of the opening of this particular foundation, The Goblins had made a good choice when they choose one Lana Lang as the CEO of the company. The goblins have many connections that allowed them to find Ms. Lang and proposition her for the job. She was not the originally pick and it was hard tracking her down but the chosen wizard met with an unfortunate accident and the goblins had to get creative. At first she was unwilling, then they made a deal for her to temporarily become CEO as the owner was a distant relative even if he was not aware of that fact. She was promptly informed of the world of magic, it did not take much convincing as there was much she had already seen, even if it wasn't magical.

Lana was glad when she heard that the Isis Foundation was going to be reopened. She founded it to make a difference and just because she became a CEO did not mean she was not going to make a difference and help those that needed it. Though she was not given free rein and even though she was not as knowledgeable about business as the goblins would have like she had a good heart and they knew Lord Potter would agree and would hopefully be happy that he had more family. Lana was going to keep an eye on the foundation and help Chloe with it from behind the scenes. Anonymous donations,even though it really wasn't needed, and pointing people in the right direction when they needed help. Lana would use this opportunity to better herself and really make a difference.

It was after Hammerclaw received this letter that he got to work on the progress he needed to inform Lord Potter about: The change in CEO, the family relationship, progress, and plans. It was important that Lord Potter know about this as he is the owner and has final say in decision. He also sent the request that Ms. Lang sent in about the Isis foundation. All this was sent through a secure connection in an e-mail with attachments. The goblins have seen the benefit of muggle technology and have been using them for years in some branches, being caution of some sections of wizard and witches so they would not find out.

* * *

It was early October and the group still had not made much progress in destroying the locket. They knew what they needed but not how to get it, even though Dumbledore had given the sword to Harry it was not in his possession because apparently "the sword was not Dumbledores to give". They had no clue were the sword was or how to get it even though they had been brain storming ideas for the last few hours/days there was still no progress.

It was after sundown, and Harry volunteered to take first watch for the night as he often did, but this night was different. Hermione wanted to go for a walk by herself neither Ron nor I could convince her not to go or even convince her to take one of us with her. She would not tell us why she was going out just that she needed to get away and that she would be back in the morning. She took off the locket which must have been affecting her too much and gave it to Ron. We both watched her walk off wondering if she would be ok and if she was going to be coming back in the morning. So it was with heavy heart that Ron went to bed and I sat down for my watch.

I waited a good hour before I transformed back into myself from my animagus form. I was debating whether or not to tell Harry what I had learned from the goblins a while back about the new CEO of his company as well as my lack of progress on finding his brother or the stones. After looking at him I decided to wait until another time it wasn't that important at the moment. _No need to add even more worries when he is already worried about Granger leaving._

I knew he needed quiet for a little longer before I went to comfort him so I took out my laptop and looked over some of the reports I was getting. There were few glitches in the companies and most were still cooperating nicely, things were going according to plan as far as cleaning the companies out. Though we still couldn't touch the ones that we only had stock in even with the Malfoy shares backing some of the American companies it still wasn't enough so I'm trying to find share holder to buy from its becoming very tedious because we don't want the companies to know we want more control.

It was only after I had dealt with everything that I allowed myself to go over to Harry and sit in his lap. What he needed was comfort not talking, so it wasn't long before we were having a full blown snogging session worthy of Grangers and Weasleys common room ventures. That is also why we were not paying attention to our surrounding and did not hear the approaching Weasley from inside the tent. I did however hear the loud _Stupify _that rang throughout the clearing before I collapse on top of Harry my world going blank.

I was having the most wonderful snog with Draco when I heard Ron voice shout out _Stupify _and felt Draco go limp in my lap. I looked up to see Ron still pointing his wand at Draco getting ready to say another spell.

"Ron no don't!"

"What do you mean, that bloody ferret was...was kissing you."

"I know what he was doing Ron, I let him."

"You let..._Him_...kiss you. That's gross. Harry stay still I'm going to find out what spell that slimy git cast on you and take it off."

"Ron I'm not under any spell."

"Harry you must be under a spell that's the only explanation for what I saw, my poor eyes blah."

"Ron calm down and put your wand away."

"Calm down. Calm down how am I supposed to calm down when my best mate has been bewitched by a Deatheater in the makeing or by this time a Deatheater like his father."

"_Accio _Ron's wand." The wand flew out of his hand faster than he could keep hold of it and shot to Harry's hand.

"Mate what're doing?"

"Ron I am not under a spell and I am not going to let you hex Draco."

"Since when has Malfoy become _'Draco'_?"

"Since we started dating, in February."

"Harry you aren't going dark on us are you? What could possible make you think to date a Malfoy. That Malfoy!"

"Ron I like him ok is that so hard to believe."

"YES it is. You two hate each other and he is You-Know-Whos follower."

"We don't hate each other anymore we actually like each other and he isn't a deatheater, he ran away from that and follows me now, he's been with us this whole time and nothing has happened."

"The whole time, blimey he is the snake! That bloody snake that I hate so much."

"Yes he is."

"What other secrets are you keeping from us Harry first you don't tell us about the snake, then you don't tell us that your gay and dating Malfoy, not to mention you didn't tell us he was coming along for the journey what if he betrays you, that puts us- Hermione in danger ever think about that."

"Ron he is not going to betray us, I know he's not going to, he even disowned his own father to do the right thing."

"Harry you didn't answer the question what other secret are you hiding from me and Mione?"

"Ron?" There was a cold silence that lasted for an indeterminable amount of time before Ron finally spoke again.

"I see how it is Harry you trust him more than your best friends, keeping secrets from us. I'm obviously not needed here."

"Ron it's not like that."

"Obviously it is." Taking off the locket and putting it on the ground Ron disapparated before I could say anything more.

I looked down at Draco for a long time before I finally cast _ennervate _on him.

"What happened why am I on the ground?"

"Ron caught us we weren't careful enough, he must have woke up or even didn't go to sleep worried about Hermione. Saw you and cast stupify. He thought I was under a spell and didn't really understand. He … Draco he left, just like that we argue and he asked about secrets. I couldn't tell him I wasn't hiding anything because I am. I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling them keeping them safe, giving them less things to worry about. Draco what if I just pushed them away? Maybe that's why Hermione left because she couldn't keep you a secret from Ron anymore, you know I thought she suspected us."

"Harry slow down, Hermione will be back and Ron will come back too, that's just how he is he'll come around eventually even if he can't meet up with us again he'll still forgive you I know he will. There's no proof that Hermione knows and none of us know why she left, like I said she will be back and that's what we need to worry about, how are you going to explain this to her?"

"Oh Draco I can't tell her about you. I... I just can't. I'll just tell her Ron and I got in a fight she'll want to know why but I won't tell her at least not yet I can't I'm not ready to tell anybody, Draco change back."

"Harry I hope you know what you are doing."

He changed and slithered back around my neck giving me silent comfort from my worries, we stayed like that the rest of the night. When the morning came Hermione did indeed come back and was very upset to find Ron gone and not satisfied with my explanation but wasn't going to push me. We both decided to stay in the area for another couple of days before we couldn't risk staying there anymore.

* * *

Hope you liked it I was a little unsure about a couple of parts and I may go back and change some things eventually, nothing major though. Anyway please review it will encourage me to use my homework time to write more. I have a little of the next chapter done, its far from finished and I need to remember what direction I was going in so I have no idea when I will post again. But I haven't given up on this story, I really want to finish it and am trying to move it forward faster to get to the good stuff, but lets just say I had no clue what I was signing up for when I started this fic.


End file.
